Le désir d'aimer, poussé à ses limites, est un désir de mort Sade
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Ciel est confronté une mission que la Reine lui a ordonné de résoudre. Cela signe peut-être la fin de son contrat avec le démon Sebastian Michaelis. Mais... car il y a toujours un mais, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour !**  
_

_**Peut-être une nouvelle fic, surement assez courte. Je risque de poster aléatoirement vu que je reste principalement sur "Son majordome, abyssal". J'espère néanmoins que ce début vous mettra l'eau à la bouche...  
**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop comment la qualifier, le genre risque de changer au fur et à mesure de l'ordre de parution.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)  
**_

* * *

_Un coup de feu retentit dans le manoir. Ciel haletait, des larmes de rage coulant de ses yeux. Il baissa son arme._

_Aujourd'hui, il avait donné congé aux autres domestiques, restant juste avec Sebastian._

_Le majordome se tenait à terre, à genoux, une balle dans la poitrine. Ses yeux brillaient, regardant son contractant._

__ POURQUOI ? Hurla Ciel exaspéré._

_Il pointa de nouveau son arme et un second coup de feu partit dans la tête du démon. Ce dernier recula la tête légèrement, mais bien sur, cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Il fixa de nouveau le jeune Comte. Il tendit une main gantée, ouvrant légèrement la bouche._

__ Laissez-moi vous expliquer, fit-il suppliant._

_Ciel le regardait avec horreur et terreur._

__ JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE !_

__ Bocchan…_

__ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !_

_Finalement, Ciel laissa tomber son arme et se mit à genoux aussi, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement faible… il se sentait… trahi. Trahi par Lui. Quel abominable mensonge._

__ Jeune maître, murmura le démon en s'approchant vers lui._

_Sebastian arriva à quatre pattes devant le jeune garçon qui continuait de pleurer. Il attrapa la tête de ce dernier qui se laissa faire, il l'enlaça, sentant ses larmes imbiber sa chemise tâchée de sang._

__ Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous expliquer._

_Il sentit les mains enfantines se presser sur sa gorge, le serrant. Ses yeux vermeils croisèrent l'œil saphir et l'œil maudit de Ciel. C'était un regard rempli de haine et de douleur._

__ Expie tes pêchés par ta propre vie, démon !_

_Sebastian se laissa coucher, se faisant surplomber par Ciel qui continuait de l'étrangler._

* * *

Les rideaux furent tirés brutalement. Le jeune Comte gémit, voulant encore profiter de son sommeil.

_ Bonjour, Bocchan. Il est l'heure de vous lever. De plus vous avez reçu une lettre de la Reine.

Sur ces mots, le jeune noble se redressa, fixant le majordome de l'Enfer. Sebastian lui souriait, tendant la lettre tant espérée. Ciel l'attrapa et prit un coupe-papier. Il la lut, son visage se crispa au fur et à mesure qu'il vit apparaître les mots.

Sebastian s'en aperçut.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il une fois que son jeune maître eut fini.

Ciel soupira et il fixa le domestique.

_ Tu vas devoir annuler mes rendez-vous pour les semaines à venir. Dans la région des Midlands de l'Ouest. Il semble qu'il y ait de nombreux crimes réalisés sur des enfants… orchestré par un genre de secte. Sa Majesté m'a envoyé quelques documents avec.

Ciel tendit les documents en question et Sebastian haussa un sourcil en regardant les photos qui représentaient de jeunes enfants morts avec une marque bien particulière sur le dos. Les yeux vermeils se posèrent sur son contractant. Ce dernier avait pris un sourire victorieux.

_ Je les tiens, fit-il. Ce sont _eux_.

_ Il semblerait, fit Sebastian. Vous tenez enfin votre revanche.

_ Exact. Sebastian, c'est un ordre. Trouvons-les, débarrassons-nous d'eux et apportons la paix à La Reine. Et tu auras enfin mon âme !

Le majordome se mit à genoux, une main sur le cœur en s'inclinant légèrement.

_ Yes, My Lord.

* * *

_Ciel laissa le démon enfin. Son cou était marqué de la pression de ses mains enfantines. Il se leva, après tout, comment pouvait-il le tuer ? C'est un démon ! Qu'allait-il faire contre lui !_

_Il sentit les yeux sanguins se poser sur lui. Sebastian se leva doucement, dardant toujours son regard carmin sur le jeune homme._

__ Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire. Néanmoins, avant que je commence, je veux que vous sachiez que j'éprouve de tendres sentiments à votre égard. Je vous aime vraiment et réellement, peu importe ce qu'il a pu se passer ou ce qu'il va se passer. Je vous aime de toute mon âme maudite._

__ LA FERME ! Hurla Ciel en se prenant la tête. TOUT N'EST QUE MENSONGE ! MENSONGE !_

__ Je ne mens pas, contredit Sebastian calme. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, Bocchan. Ensuite, je vous dirai comment tuer un démon._

* * *

_**A suivre...**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci à vous d'avoir commenté et lu ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira (en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop pompeuse non plus^^').  
_**

**_J'essayerai de publier un chapitre par semaine, en l'occurrence, le vendredi soir.  
_**

**_ KonekoChan84 : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que les autres chapitres captiveront tout autant. Ah ben ça, oui, Sebastian a du faire une gaffe monumentale pour se faire tirer dessus par son contractant^^  
_**

**_Pamplea : J'espère que la suite sera bien (même si j'ai peur que les premiers chapitres risquent d'être un peu mou en attendant la véritable intrigue). Tu peux avoir peur pour Sebastian^^' Oui, je les lis... bien que... je t'avoue... j'ai un peu hâte que le passage de l'école passe (même si on apprend des choses sur Vincent^^') mais ça me soûle un peu car ça fait très Harry Potter et... je déteste XD je préférais 100 fois plus le remake du Titanic^^  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah oui, tu peux t'en poser des questions... mais... tu n'auras pas la réponse de suite ! Mouahahah ! Mais bon oui... on peut se demander pourquoi Sebastian n'arrête pas Ciel alors qu'il en a la force. Hihihi !  
_**

**_coccinelle : Contente que ce début te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi les autres^^'  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Arf mais tu peux te méfier ma sweety angel ;p enfin chuuuut ! Avec un peu de chance, je mettrai des bouts des chapitres déjà écrit sur face (tout en restant dans le mystère hihihi)  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Ciel regardait le paysage défilait devant son œil. Il était fatigué par le trajet.

Sebastian le vit.

_ Bocchan, voulez-vous vous reposer jusqu'à que nous arrivions à Bristol* ?

Ciel le fixa.

_ La voiture n'est pas confortable pour dormir, fit-il.

Le majordome sourit.

_ Je peux vous servir d'oreiller si vous voulez.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard méfiant.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne vais quand même pas dormir sur toi !

Sebastian soupira, paraissant épuisé et blessé.

_ Quand je vous ai sorti de _là_, je vous ai porté et vous dormiez dans mes bras. De plus, vous allez certainement être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

Ciel allait répliquer quand Sebastian enleva son haut-de-forme. Le domestique se débarrassa de son manteau et le plia comme un oreiller, intimant ainsi au noble de venir se coucher.

_ Venez donc.

Ciel soupira et il abdiqua. Il se coucha sur les cuisses du démon. Il sentit Sebastian lui caresser la joue et les cheveux, le berçant. Le jeune garçon tiqua mais il n'arrivait pas à protester. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué et il devait l'avouer, la caresse était plaisante. Il s'endormit rapidement mais avant, il pensa :

_Pourquoi est-il si bizarre en ce moment ?_

* * *

Il sentit une main chaude effleurer sa joue, s'attardant sur son visage et ses cheveux.

_ Bocchan murmura la voix de Sebastian, réveillez-vous. Nous sommes arrivés.

Ciel gémit légèrement. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et il resserra sa prise sur quelque chose de chaud.

_Quelque chose de chaud ?_

_ Bocchan, aller. Ne m'obligez pas à vous secouer comme un prunier. Bocchan.

Cette fois-ci, Ciel sentit son souffle dans son cou, lui donnant un frisson. Il cligna son œil saphir, rencontrant les yeux carmin du démon. Sebastian lui affichait un sourire presque… naturel.

Tout à coup, le jeune garçon rougit violemment en se rendant compte comment il tenait le majordome. Le pseudo-oreiller avait disparu, il était posé sur lui. A la place, Ciel avait la tête à même les cuisses du diable, enlaçant l'une d'elles. Il se redressa subitement et attrapa en même temps son haut-de-forme.

_ On est arrivé alors ?

_ Oui, My Lord, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire en coin.

Ciel regarda par la fenêtre et il vit un paysage portuaire. Le fiacre passait dans une zone un peu pauvre, puis, il alla dans une partie plus riche, là où ils avaient réservé une chambre d'hôtel.

_ Bristol a l'air d'une ville tranquille, informa le majordome. Elle est prospère grâce à son emplacement et son commerce. Il y a de nombreux étrangers qui viennent partager leur culture et vice versa.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ C'est un carrefour commercial.

_ Oui. Néanmoins, avec les derniers événements, les affaires faiblissent, sans pour autant dénaturer la ville. Plusieurs rumeurs circulent, à peu près les mêmes durant l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur.

Ciel se tourna vers lui.

_ Ils nous remettent l'hypothèse des juifs et des bouchers ?

_ Ainsi que des étrangers. Et comme ici, c'est un carrefour commercial, les tensions montent entre les américains qui amènent des indiens ainsi que d'autres nationalités. Bien que cela soit interdit, la traite des noirs est encore d'actualité. Du coup, le système triangulaire subsiste encore un peu.

_ D'accord, mais les informations que nous avons eu démontrent clairement qu'il s'agit d'une secte.

_ Mais on ignore quelle est cette secte et par qui elle est dirigée. C'est pour cela que les rumeurs circulent sur des pratiques vaudous ou autres choses étranges.

_ Sebastian, tu m'as dit que la marque était celle de la Bête. Cela paraît évident pourtant, non ?

_ Bocchan, je connais cette signification car je suis un démon. Hélas, dans votre monde, beaucoup d'humains s'arrêtent au pentacle encerclé.

Ciel soupira.

Les chevaux hennirent et le fiacre se stoppa.

_ Nous sommes arrivés, Bocchan.

* * *

* : Port de Midlands Ouest.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose^^'  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :) Bon exceptionnellement, je publie ce soir (qui est un mardi) et avec... non pas un... mais deux chapitres ;)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD tu t'attendais à ce qu'il se passe plus dans ce chapitre ? Rooo voyons... patience... ça viendra (ou pas) :p Oui, Ciel est mignon hihihi Arf... s'il va se passer quelque chose ou pas... à voir :p  
_**

**_KonekoChan84 : Oui, on peut se demander pourquoi il agit ainsi, surtout qu'il ne le cache pas vraiment vu que Ciel s'en aperçoit... Oui, je sais, c'est court^^' mais comme tu dis, ça fait durer le suspens et là... ben cadeau ce soir :p hihihi oui, un petit moment "tendre" entre nos deux protagonistes :) Merci^^  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : J'espère que cela plaira oui, qu'elle sera superbe (ou bien au moins^^')  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Hihihi, j'espère que le suspens dura encore un moment ! Et que l'histoire restera intéressante :)  
_**

**_johanna : Etant donné que tu n'es pas inscrite, je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Néanmoins, je tiens à te remercier ici pour tes reviews sur mes autres fics qui me font très plaisir :) Je suis contente que mes fics et mes délires te plaisent :D En revenant sur celle-ci, oui, et le mystère reste encore d'actualité pour le moment...  
_**

**_light : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite tiendra promesse (même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose de fort intéressant).  
_**

**_Sur ce... bisous mes 'tits rats ;p  
_**

* * *

Ciel sirotait un Earl Grey tout en étudiant les photos et les rapports de la police. De temps en temps, il entendait les sirènes des bateaux.

Une assiette se posa sur la table, une pâtisserie trônait avec un coulis rouge autour. Ciel leva son œil saphir sur son domestique qui s'inclina légèrement.

_ Je vous ai préparé un fraisier. J'ai choisi des _Kent_ pour sa confection ainsi qu'un coulis de fruits rouges avec des fraises et des mûres.

Le noble attrapa l'argenterie et il pénétra la cuillère dans ce met alléchant. Il porta un morceau à sa bouche et il savoura le goût, appréciant sa texture et le sucré.

_ Est-ce que cela vous sied ? Demanda le majordome.

_ A merveille ! Répondit Ciel en reprenant une bouchée.

_ J'en suis heureux.

Le jeune garçon leva son œil vers lui mais ne dit rien. Il laissa son regard vagabondé sur leur chambre.

Ils étaient dans une suite composée d'un salon, d'une salle d'eau ainsi que de deux chambres ; une étant plus petite pour accueillir le majordome. Néanmoins, c'était inutile vu qu'il ne dormait pas.

_ Nous devrons commencer à enquêter demain, fit Sebastian.

_ Non, contredit son maître. Je souhaite y aller dès que j'aurai fini de manger et de regarder une fois de plus tous ces documents.

_ Etes-vous sûr ? Le trajet a été exténuant depuis Londres.

Ciel le fixa.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du majordome d'être autant prévenant et _attentionné._

_ Me caches-tu quelque chose ? Sebastian ?

_ Oui, je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable pour vous de sortir par ce temps. Même si vous avez l'habitude de Londres, ici, c'est beaucoup plus humide et le vent est glacial. Sans compter qu'on a du mettre deux jours pour arriver dans cette ville et votre santé en pâtit un peu.

Un silence.

_ Je n'en ai que faire, répliqua Ciel. Je veux commencer après ma collation.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche.

_ Et c'est un ordre, rajouta le maître avec un ton qui se fit sans appel.

Le majordome s'inclina.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel soupira et il avala une nouvelle bouchée, puis but un peu. Il regarda une carte et il mit des croix où l'on avait découvert les cadavres. Sebastian l'observa avec insistance.

_ Vous pensez trouver l'emplacement de la secte comme ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je regarde juste. Les corps sont positionnés autour de Bristol ainsi que sur les rives de la rivière Avon. La plupart a été retrouvée à l'entrée de la ville, surement à cause du courant. Peut-être que la secte se situe en pleine campagne.

_ Mais la police aurait pu le deviner aussi, observa Sebastian.

Ciel ricana.

_ Si c'est la même chose à Scotland Yard, ils ne seraient même pas fichus de voir une vache dans un couloir ! De plus, on m'avait emmené en plein milieu d'un _No Man's Land_. S'ils se situaient dans une ville, ça serait bien trop visible avec leur rite macabre !

_ Sans doute. Dans ce cas, vous pensez que cette secte se situe dans ces environs ? Fit le démon en montrant une plaine non habitée sur la carte.

_ Peut-être.

_ Je penche plus pour une forêt.

Ciel leva son regard bleu roi sur lui, l'interrogeant.

_ En prenant en compte le passé –durant la Guerre de Cent Ans et même encore plus loin – il peut avoir des galeries aménagées dans la forêt. C'est déjà arrivé. Et en prenant en compte leur rite… satanique, une forêt cache mieux. Pour un peu qu'il y ait des anciens dolmens, ils peuvent finir de sacrifier les enfants dessus.

Le noble hocha la tête, semblant d'accord. Ciel engloutit sa dernière bouchée et avala le reste de son thé. Il se leva.

_ Viens me changer. Nous partons après.

_ Bien sur, Bocchan.

_ J'ai envie d'un bon bain chaud aussi.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Je vais dans ce cas vous le faire couler.

Le majordome partit en direction de la salle d'eau tandis que Ciel regardait par la fenêtre admirant la ville portuaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ils avaient préféré prendre une charrette aux alentours de la rivière Avon. Ciel était dans ses habits de ville que Sebastian avait fait exprès de salir et déchirer un peu plus, histoire de les prendre pour des gens de la région, voir pour des paysans. Le démon aussi avait revêtu un ensemble miteux et il s'était mêlé les cheveux en mettant de l'huile dedans.

D'ailleurs, Ciel était assez dégouté, il refusait de se tartiner de cette substance. Ainsi, il se pavanait avec un vieux béret ocre aux motifs à carreaux.

Ils étaient à l'arrière de la charrette qu'un paysan avait accepté de les emmener jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, où sa ferme se situait. Leurs jambes pendantes tanguaient au rythme des secousses accompagné des bruits de roues et de piétinements des chevaux.

_ Vivement qu'on arrive et vite ! Maugréa Ciel. J'ai mal aux fesses, j'ai froid et en plus ça pue !

Sebastian ricana doucement, tandis que son jeune maître lui lançait un regard noir.

_ Néanmoins, on passe inaperçu, fit le majordome.

_ Surtout toi ! Tu as l'art de passer pour un bouseux ! Mais bon… ça ne te change pas trop de d'habitude.

Le domestique haussa un sourcil en regardant en coin son contractant.

_ Et depuis quand j'ai des allures de bouseux ?

_ Depuis que tu me refuses certaines pâtisseries et que tu te jettes comme un ivrogne sur des femmes de petites vertus ! Parlant comme un porc !

Ciel entendit un soupir.

_ Si vous parlez de ma façon de recueillir des informations sans effrayer, ce n'est pas ma faute. Après tout, votre politique est de réussir peu importe les moyens, utilisant au maximum les capacités d'un pion, non ? Je le fais donc et cela ne se fait pas d'offenser des femmes. Étant un noble, vous devriez le savoir… même si ce n'est pas trop le cas avec Lady Elizabeth, votre pauvre fiancée.

Ledit noble via au rouge de la colère tandis que son imbécile de majordome continuait :

_ Et autant s'abaisser à leur langage afin de les mettre plus à l'aise. En attendant, j'ai toujours pu nous renseigner sur VOS ordres, je vous le rappelle. Tant qu'à ces CERTAINES pâtisseries, je ne vous les cuisine pas pour le moment car vous devez maigrir.

_ QUOI ? Explosa Ciel. Mais je suis mince ! Tout le monde dit que je suis mince et frêle !

Sebastian plongea son regard vermeil dans l'œil saphir avec un grand saphir.

_ Je suis obligé de racheter vos corsaires tout neuf parce que vous mangez à longueur de journée ces CERTAINES pâtisseries. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais vous en priver tout court.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? S'offusqua le noble. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! C'est un or…

_ Je le fais en tant que précepteur, coupa Sebastian avec un clin d'œil.

Ciel ne dit mot, tourna la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudant. Quand Sebastian était en mode précepteur, il ne flanchait pas aux caprices de son cadet, même si cela l'énervait… Il le détestait comme ça !

Après quelques minutes, Ciel se tourna de nouveau vers Sebastian.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

_ En échange de ?

_ Des pâtisseries ?

Sebastian le regarda un moment, clignant des yeux. Il eut un petit sourire.

_ Non, Bocchan, non. Hors de question. Je vous ai dit que je ne vous en donnerai pas, mode précepteur ! Rappela-t-il victorieux.

_ Mais aller ! Protesta le plus jeune.

_ Non.

Ce ton se fit sans appel. Ciel repartit à bouder, puis, de nouveau un regard en coin vers son tortionnaire.

_ Je trouverai un moyen.

_ J'en suis sûr, gratifia son bourreau.

_ J'ai froid, se plaint de nouveau Ciel.

Sebastian sortit un sac caché sous son manteau en laine et il en sortit… une serpillère. Ciel fixa cette chose, dubitatif.

_ C'est quoi cette horreur ?

_ Un plaid.

Le majordome le plaça sur les épaules de son maître qui grimaça de dégout.

_ Tu as été faire le marché aux puces ou quoi ?

_ Non, Bocchan. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, autant se fondre dans le paysage, mais ils sont propres : jamais je ne prendrai le risque que vous tombiez malade ou attrapiez quelques parasites ou infections.

_ J'ai des doutes…

Puis, la charrette se stoppa, indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Pensez-vous que Ciel aura le droit de nouveau à ses pâtisseries ? Hein ? Et de quelle manière va-t-il y parvenir ? Mouahahah ! Bref^^'  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ben Sebastian... j'ai envie de dire... pedobear en vue XD Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais de ta part, je m'y attendais :p pour le moment, je ne sais pas. Mais oui, il faut aussi penser que Sebastian est en mode précepteur pour les pâtisseries... alors... hihihi !  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : J'avoue que moi aussi... voir un Ciel mode boudeur est tellement... mignon et je le trouve que cela lui va bien (enfin que pour les pâtisseries). Se faire avoir par Sebastian ? Oh cela se pourrait. Mais aussi, le démon peut très bien voir que son contractant a grandi et vu qu'il doit être parfait aussi aux yeux de tous, ce n'est pas surprenant. De plus, comment Ciel arrive à rester aussi mince avec tout ce qui se bouffe en pâtisserie ! Les deux sont malins... Ciel trouvera peut-être bien quelque chose, intentionnel ou pas ;)  
_**

**_johanna : Oui, c'est par cela que je voulais dire par "inscrite"^^ hum... ben dis ton idée ! Je veux savoir ! XD Mais oui, Ciel est assez têtu donc bon... mais à voir... ou pas ! Hihihi !  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlanckButler : Pour le moment, ils ont toujours réussi à élucider leurs enquêtes... maintenant, à voir... Qui sadique ? Moi ? Mais non ! Je suis une gentille petit rate :) Et ce "mouahahah"... chut ! A voir plus tard... Mouahahah ! XD  
_**

**_coccinelle : XD carrément ! Pauvre Ciel^^' non mais sérieusement, c'est horrible d'être privé de pâtisseries o_O Hihi j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :D  
_**

* * *

Après avoir remercié le paysan, ils vadrouillaient dans la campagne. Ciel boudait et fulminait sous le regard exaspéré du démon.

_ N'avez-vous donc pas fini ?

_ Non ! Ça pue, c'est humide, il fait froid, le paysage est moche et en plus, il y a de la boue partout qui nous colle !

_ Il fallait s'en douter, nous sommes loin de Londres et de son agglomération, jeune maître. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez aux anges de traquer ces meurtriers.

Tandis que Ciel faisait de grands pas pour éviter des flaques et se tâcher de nouveau avec la boue, il lança :

_ Oh mais ne te méprends pas, Sebastian. Je suis là justement pour les traquer ! Car si ce n'était pas eux, je t'aurai laissé sagement enquêté tandis que je serai à Bristol en train de visiter les quartiers chics ou de relire les dossiers de la police au chaud dans la chambre !

_ Je vois. Dans ce cas, dans votre initiative courageuse, je vous coulerai un bon bain chaud en rentrant ce soir et je vous masserai.

_ Cette perspective me plait ! Lança le Comte sur le même ton ironique.

Puis, Ciel se stoppa et regarda son majordome.

_ Porte-moi. J'ai froid et je suis fatigué.

_ Déjà ? Mais cela ne fait même pas une demi-heure que nous marchons !

_ C'est la demi-heure de trop, pesta le jeune garçon. Aller ! Porte-moi !

Le majordome se baissa et il attrapa son maître comme une princesse qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Ciel regarda ainsi le paysage… de haut. Il semblait content de lui-même.

_ Là, c'est bien mieux ! Pas besoin de marcher, je peux observer tranquillement et en plus, tu me donnes chaud !

_ Et je me retrouve encore à vous porter.

L'œil saphir foudroya le démon.

_ Comme si ça te gênais, je suis aussi léger qu'une plume pour toi.

_ Oui, Bocchan.

Ils arrêtèrent de se parler, continuant de longer le long de l'Avon. Après une heure de marche, ils atteignirent une forêt épaisse. Ciel la regarda d'un mauvais œil.

_ C'est normal qu'elle soit autant sombre ?

_ Oui, c'est une forêt.

_ Merci, sans toi, je ne l'aurai pas remarqué.

_ Mais de rien, Bocchan.

_ Bon, et tu réponds à ma question sérieusement ?

Sebastian soupira, semblant lassé.

_ Certaines forêts bien feuillues ont cette apparence. Vous ne sortez pas assez Bocchan, on dirait un parisien qui aperçoit une vache et se demande qu'elle est cet animal mystique.

Ciel le foudroya du regard.

_ Attention Sebastian, tu commences à m'énerver !

_ Veuillez me pardonner, Bocchan.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dedans. Etrangement, Ciel eut l'impression que la température s'était de nouveau refroidie. Il resserra sa prise autour de son majordome et colla sa tête contre son cou, quémandant de la chaleur. De la condensation sortait de leurs narines, témoignant de la fraicheur environnante.

_ Non, mais comment est-ce possible ? Chuchota Ciel comme s'il avait peur qu'on les entende. Il fait vraiment trop froid !

_ Il semblerait oui. Cette forêt est très humide et l'absence de rayons de soleil n'arrange rien.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, déambulant entre les conifères et les feuillus. Ils ne disaient rien, restant dans un silence monacal tandis que les pas du démon craquaient des branches mortes. De temps en temps, on discernait d'autres bruits traditionnels d'une forêt avec quelques cris d'animaux ou de corneilles. Ciel n'était… vraiment pas à l'aise. Il n'avait pas peur mais il n'aimait pas l'ambiance de cette forêt ! Et puis, bien qu'il parvienne à entendre les oiseaux, il n'en voyait aucun.

Sebastian semblait de plus en plus morose au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans cette masse sombre.

Puis, Ciel aperçut des amas de pierres dressées.

_ Sebastian.

Le majordome hocha la tête.

_ J'ai vu aussi.

Ils s'approchèrent et ils découvrirent un semblant de Stonehenge en miniature avec des pierres plates perpendiculaires au sol avec… du sang entre autre.

Ciel déglutit difficilement et il aperçut en renfoncement de la forêt une espèce de cabane en bois.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et sans préavis, il bondit dans un arbre, se retrouvant bien au-dessus du sol.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Franchement, c'est génial de se faire porter ! Je comprends Ciel :p Oui voilà, les talons c'est juste pour avoir de jolies jambes *toussote en se souvenant de sa vraie taille* La suite vient, t'inquiète :p et puis sachant que j'ai fini cette fic... peut-être que je posterai plus souvent, qui sait ? ;p  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Ben oui ils sont tendus du fait de la mission. Un yaoi ou un truc qui se rapproche ? Qui sait... néanmoins, il faut garder en tête que c'est sensé être la dernière mission, et donc l'accomplissement de sa vengeance... à voir...  
_**

**_Yuki-sama50: En biologie ? XD Ah ben bravo ! C'est du sérieux ! Hihihi ! Là, j'avoue, leur petite joute verbale était bien sympathique :p A voir s'ils se rapprochent... à découvrir dans les prochains chapitres...  
_**

**_witchcauldron6 : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu apprécieras alors :p  
_**

**_johanna : Hum en effet, Ciel peut prendre sur lui, et tenter le diable ;p (mais bon, on connait Ciel hein !). Tant qu'à Sebastian, en effet, il n'est pas stupide et en mode précepteur, il est encore plus têtu qu'à l'accoutumée XD Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu, en effet, leur joute verbale est assez marrante :p Merci encore :D  
_**

**_Bon ! Tout le monde sait quel jour nous sommes hein ! Le 12/12/12 ! Que faisiez-vous à 12h12 ? Moi, j'étais en cours et affamée... mais bref, on s'en fout ! Néanmoins, vous devez savoir aussi que ce jour est sensé être le jour d'anniversaire de Ciel (dans le manga papier), alors, utilisant ce prétexte, je vous poste ce mercredi, non pas 1 ! Ni 2... mais 4 chapitres ! Alors, heureux ?  
_**

* * *

Ciel lui posa un regard interrogateur. Il croisa les yeux vermeils.

_ Pour plus de précaution, je préfère qu'on observe cette bâtisse d'ici. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous repère.

_ Certes.

Le démon semblait concentrer et il fixa un moment cette cabane en bois. Après, il laissa ses yeux se balader sur l'arrière de la maisonnée.

_ Bocchan, vous voyez ? Fit-il en montrant d'une main des espèces de déformations dans le sol.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Les fameuses galeries ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Je pense oui.

Le jeune Comte observa à son tour. Les petits talus se séparaient en plusieurs, prenant l'allure d'un véritable labyrinthe. Si cette secte se cachait ici, c'était l'endroit rêvé !

_ On peut redescendre et fouiller cette cabane, proposa Ciel.

_ Attendez un peu. J'essaye de capter s'il y a quelqu'un et nous irons.

Après quelques minutes, le démon ne perçut aucune présence et il sauta de nouveau, se retrouvant au sol.

Ciel descendit de ses bras et il toisa cette maisonnette d'un mauvais œil. Il s'en approcha doucement et la regarda.

Elle ressemblait à un abri pour chasseur, assez délabrée et sale. A travers les vitres noircies de saleté et de toiles d'araignée, le jeune noble discerna quelques meubles, le strict nécessaire pour un gîte.

Sebastian actionna la porte après l'avoir inspecté, surement voir s'il y avait un piège ou une clochette. Ciel vint sur ses talons et eut une grimace de dégoût en sentant l'intérieur. Le moins qu'on puisse le dire, cela caricaturait parfaitement de ce que se faisait le Comte sur les chasseurs et les paysans : ça puait le négligé. Son majordome, n'ayant que faire, pénétra à l'intérieur et inspecta la pièce ne faisant même pas 30m².

Ciel entra à son tour, non sans une légère appréhension. Son œil saphir balaya rapidement l'habitat du regard, puis, il se posa sur quelques étagères et penderies. Cette maisonnée se plaçait au-dessus des galeries, il devait donc avoir un passage. Le jeune garçon s'avança et avec l'aide du plaid enroulé autour de ses mains, il ouvrit les penderies et étagères.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Juste des ustensiles de cuisine, des épices et d'autres choses inutiles à ses yeux. Il lâcha un soupir las.

Sebastian, lui, fixait le parterre.

_ Bocchan.

Ciel se tourna vers lui, il croisa ses yeux carmin.

_ Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de tapis ?

Maintenant qu'il le disait, plusieurs morceaux de tissus recouvraient le sol, laissant deviner de temps à autre un plancher moisi.

_ Il doit avoir une trappe, en déduisit Ciel.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

Ciel regarda aussi le sol et commença à pousser les tapis.

_ On n'a pas fini avec tout cela ! Se plaignit-il.

Le démon ne dit rien et se dirigea vers une étagère où se trouvait un flacon d'épices. Ciel l'observa, sans dire un mot. Sebastian posa l'objet à terre, sur le flanc arrondi. Il le lâcha et le flacon roula se dirigeant vers le coin opposé de la pièce, comme s'il y avait un creux. Le majordome eut un petit sourire.

_ Je pense que nous avons trouvé, fit-il tout en se dirigeant vers le point d'arrivée de l'objet.

D'un geste brusque, il balança le tapis et en effet, une poignée en métal se tenait là, entourée de planches nouvellement changée. Le domestique l'ouvrit, ne soulevant même pas de la poussière. Il se tourna vers Ciel.

_ Je vais descendre pour vérifier s'il n'y a personne et après, vous me suivrez, proposa-t-il.

Ciel hocha la tête.

Sebastian commença alors à descendre un petit escalier en pierre de granit, se confondant avec l'obscurité. Ciel essaya de le distinguer, mais peine perdue. Une fois de plus, il attendit.

_ La voie est libre, rassura la voix un peu lointaine de Sebastian.

Ciel inspira un bout coup et il commença lui aussi à descendre les marches à tâtons. Il avait peur de tomber vu le manque de luminosité.

_ Bocchan, je vais vous guider, prenez ma main.

Le jeune noble sentit la main du démon lui prendre la sienne et ainsi, il se laissa diriger, descendant les marches qui n'en finissaient pas…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La descente lui parut interminable pour le jeune garçon. Heureusement que Sebastian lui tenait la main, d'ailleurs, par moment, Ciel crut sentir que son vis-à-vis resserrer sa prise. Il n'avait rien dit, trop occupé à poser un pied devant l'autre sans tomber comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Et puis, il devait l'avouer, ressentir la chaleur de son majordome était agréable dans cette antre froide et peu rassurante.

En fin de compte, ils avaient débouché sur une pièce éclairée par quelques lampes à pétrole. La galerie continuait tout droit avant de disparaître dans un tournant. Les murs étaient réalisés dans du torchis et des renforcements en poteaux de cèdre. Sur certains, on pouvait apercevoir des gravures incompréhensibles aux formes très rudimentaires, voir géométriques. Il y avait une désagréable odeur de renfermé et d'humidité.

Ciel baissa sa main, sentant encore de la chaleur. Sebastian et lui se tenaient encore la main. Comme honteux, Ciel se dégagea, provoquant ainsi le démon qui le dévisagea de ses yeux rouges. Ignorant, le jeune garçon commença à avancer.

_ C'est un véritable labyrinthe, on ne va jamais se repérer là-dedans.

_ J'ai le sens de l'orientation, rassura Sebastian. Je devrai être capable de retrouver le chemin et de sentir nos odeurs.

Ciel eut un regard en coin. Puis, il sourit de manière moqueuse.

_ Oh. Et bien, nous sommes sauvés avec ta capacité d'orientation.

_ Si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne pouvait pas même pas se repérer dans une galerie, que ferions-nous ?

_ Mais bien sur, gratifia le jeune garçon ironique. Que ferions-nous ? Je vous le demande !

Sebastian sourit à son tour et il se baissa sur son contractant, semblant presque… aguicheur.

_ Je peux aussi vous montrer d'autres choses digne d'un majordome de la famille Phantomhive, susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ciel rougit violemment et se tourna en le giflant. L'écho se répercuta dans le couloir de la galerie et Sebastian afficha une tête surprise. Le jeune noble pointa son doigt sur lui.

_ Tu me manques de respect ces derniers temps ! Tempêta Ciel en essayant de ne pas hurler. Reste à ta place et sers-moi convenablement.

Les yeux rouges envoyèrent des éclairs, puis, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les fines lèvres du domestique. Il pencha légèrement en avant.

_ Pardonnez-moi, _My Lord_.

Il appuya sur ces derniers mots en fixant Ciel qui ne se laissa pas décontenancé. Il le regarda de toute sa hauteur et inspira.

_ Allons-y maintenant.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher, suivi de Sebastian. Un silence pesant s'installa. Aucuns des deux n'osaient parler ou plutôt, le majordome se tut en attendant la colère de son maître passer. Du point de vue de Ciel, il n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole et il était aux aguets de chaque bruit dans ses tunnels obscures. Son œil saphir se baladait sur les murs où des ombres difformes se formaient avec les lueurs des lampes à pétrole.

Après avoir dépassé le tournant de plusieurs mètres, ils se trouvèrent dans plusieurs embouchures. La galerie se divisait en quatre, allant dans différentes directions. Ciel croisa le regard de Sebastian.

_ On prend lequel ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

_ Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, cita Sebastian. Observons juste lequel est le plus emprunté.

Ciel fixa le sol et il constata en effet que des traces de pas boueuses prenaient le tunnel en face de lui, c'est-à-dire à l'extrême droite. Il hocha les épaules et commença à prendre ce dernier. Sebastian le suivait en silence, fixant la galerie.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher, puis, Ciel aperçut plusieurs portes en bois, dont une à demie-ouverte. Une désagréable odeur de putréfaction en sortait et il n'y avait aucune lumière.

_ Sebastian.

Le domestique avança et il jeta un œil. Un rictus se forma et il se tourna vers son contractant.

_ Nous ferions mieux de continuer ou de faire marche arrière.

Ciel lui posa un regard interrogatif mais son vis-à-vis refusait de dire quoique ce soit.

_ Qu'y a-t-il là dedans ?

Les yeux vermeils plongèrent dans le bleu roi, le visage de Sebastian se fit froid et grave.

_ Un mouroir.

_ Je veux voir.

_ Il n'y a pas de lumière de toute façon.

_ Et bien arrache l'une de ses lampes et éclaire-moi ça ! S'énerva Ciel.

Le démon obéit et il ouvrit un peu plus la porte. La lumière illumina une pièce assez grande devant l'œil de Ciel. Ce dernier devint pâle et il recula légèrement, sentant la tête lui tourner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Sebastian soutint son jeune contractant de son autre main. Il ne voulait pas que Ciel voit cette scène car il appréhendait sa réaction. Bien que son jeune maître fût quelqu'un de robuste mentalement, il se demandait comment il allait réagir face à _ça_.

Ciel sentit qu'il commençait à respirer rapidement, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Devant lui une triste vision se dessinait. La pièce circulaire d'environ 20m de diamètre présentait de nombreuses cages à même le sol ou bien accrochées par des chaînes au plafond. Le sol était maculé de crasses et d'excréments, formant une croute peu ragoutante. Dans les cages de fer au bac de bois pourri, se tenait des corps. La plupart ne bougeait pas.

Celles étant en hauteur, Ciel aperçut des bras et des jambes ballants, d'une couleur verdâtre, voir noire pour certains. Des bruits d'ailes de mouches parasitaient cet espace. L'odeur de putréfaction venait de ces corps sans vie.

Quant à celles au sol, la chair décomposée ou le liquide l'accompagnant tombaient dedans, formant un petit talus écœurant. Des enfants âgé entre 8 et 12 ans étaient soit recroquevillés dans un coin, soit étendus, semblant agoniser.

Ciel croisa le regard d'une petite fille. En fin, il supposa que s'en était une vu ses cheveux longs, la crasse et la maigreur sur son visage rendant ce corps méconnaissable. Ses yeux marron le fixaient sans pour autant le voir. Cet être humain semblait être vidé de toute vie.

Les enfants dans les cages étaient similaires. Maigres. Sales. Ne portant qu'une chemise blanche trop grande. Ou du moins, elle était blanche. Certains enfants avaient été battus vu les traces d'ecchymoses et autres mutilations sur leur corps chétif. Il n'y avait aucune hygiène. Ciel percevait dans ces prisons miniatures l'urine tapissant le bois pourri ainsi que des excréments s'empilant dans un coin. Il aperçut une gamelle d'eau dans un coin.

L'estomac du jeune noble se souleva. Il se rappelait de son calvaire. Il se rappelait de cette horreur où il avait été traité comme un animal à qui on voulait enlever la fourrure. Il se rappelait de ce jour où on l'avait tiré de sa prison pour le sacrifier sur un autel.

D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été en contact avec d'autres enfants dans une même pièce. Etait-il vraiment seul ou l'avait-il oublié ? Il ne se souvenait juste que sa cage fût toujours recouverte d'un épais tissu noir qui lui bloquait l'accès à chaque parcelle de lumière.

Tout cela pour finir sacrifié à un quelconque site macabre.

Son œil se porta néanmoins au centre de la pièce. Il déglutit difficilement. Là, entre les immondices, il y avait un signe gravé. C'était la même chose qu'il avait dans le dos.

Comme pour finir de cacher cela, une jambe se détacha des corps en train de pourrir l'air et tomba avec un bruit humide au centre, tâchant le reste de visible.

Ciel perdit connaissance.

* * *

_ Bocchan.

Un petit gémissement.

_ Bocchan.

Il entendait la voix de Sebastian au loin.

_ Bocchan.

Plus près.

Les yeux vairons clignèrent doucement, voyant d'abord du flou. Puis, ils discernèrent les orbes incandescentes de la bête.

_ Sebastian, murmura le jeune garçon.

Le susnommé sourit.

Ciel se redressa doucement, aidé du majordome.

_ Voulez-vous du thé ? Avec un peu de gâteau ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Je veux bien.

Comme s'il s'y attendait, Sebastian avait déjà préparé la tasse et la donna à son jeune maître. Tandis que Ciel trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide doré, le domestique installa un plateau de lit avec une assiette et une cuillère en argent. Les yeux vairons se baissèrent sur la collation.

Un fondant au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise.

Ciel eut un sourire.

_ Et bien Sebastian. On dirait que j'ai gagné. Tu me nourris enfin correctement. Je devrai m'évanouir plus souvent.

_ C'est exceptionnel, contredit ce dernier. J'ai pensé que le sucre et le chocolat vous feraient du bien.

Posant la tasse en porcelaine, Ciel saisit la cuillère et il recueillit une part de ce met tant attendu depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ce goût divin. Ah ! Ses pâtisseries ! Comme il les aimait ! Surtout celles au chocolat…

Puis, il rouvrit les yeux, dévisageant le majordome.

_ Tu m'as ramené à l'hôtel à ce que je vois.

_ Bien sur, nous ne pouvions plus enquêter vu votre état.

Ciel déposa la cuillère, quelque peu déçu.

* * *

**_Bon, ben voilà comment Ciel a pu reprendre sa pâtisserie ! De manière intentionnelle, certes, mais il l'a eue :D  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, jeune maître ? Le gâteau n'est-il pas à votre goût ?

_ Si, si. Il est très bon. Mais, je pense à ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Il faudra y retourner.

_ Bien sur qu'il faudra y retourner, mais pas de suite. Vous devez vous reposer avant. Je vous avais dit que le voyage et le temps humide allaient porter préjudice à votre santé. Avec nos découvertes, votre corps n'a pas pu résister.

_ Et c'est bien embêtant ! Tempêta Ciel, honteux d'être aussi frêle.

Sebastian se mit à genoux, se mettant presque à la hauteur de son contractant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, causant une légère teinte rosée sur les joues du jeune garçon.

_ Bocchan, commença le majordome. C'est tout à votre honneur de vouloir combattre et de rester fort, néanmoins, vous avez un corps d'un enfant de 13 ans. Et vous ne pouvez pas le nier même si cela affecte votre fierté. Si nous voulons mener à bien cette enquête et votre vengeance, reposez-vous. Ils ne vont pas s'envoler.

Ciel soupira de nouveau et tourna la tête, fixant sa pâtisserie.

_ C'est entendu.

Un silence. Sebastian continuait de le fixer.

_ J'en suis ravi.

Sur ce, le majordome se leva et sortit de la chambre de son maître, le laissant en tête à tête avec son fondant au chocolat.

* * *

Le soir arriva.

Afin de distraire le reste de la journée, Sebastian proposa à son jeune maître de visiter les rues de Bristol. N'ayant au début aucune envie, Ciel se laissa entraîner sous la demande persistante de son démon. Il pensait que Sebastian voulait lui faire changer les idées et qu'il repose à la fois son corps et son esprit avant de se remettre au travail.

Ils avaient donc longé les rues de la ville de Midlands de l'Ouest, visitant quelques édifices et admirant le paysage portuaire.

Toutefois, Ciel ne fut pas dupe des gestes trop prévenants de Sebastian. Cela faisait bien un moment qu'il réagissait étrangement. Il était trop… protecteur, voir aimant. Cela déplaisait au jeune Comte. Pourtant, il se laissait de temps à autre entraîné, sans pour autant accepté tout. Ce qui valut dans la journée des phrases acerbes et des gifles se claquer sur le joli minois du domestique démoniaque qui ne cessait de sourire.

Maintenant, il était au lit, fixant le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il revoyait sans cesse cette pièce froide et humide où se tenaient tous ces malheureux. Après s'être retourné pour la dixième fois consécutive, Ciel se leva et il s'assit sur un fauteuil, installé en face de la fenêtre. En même temps, il se releva légèrement et chassa les pans du rideau, observant l'extérieur. Il ne discerna pas grand-chose. Les lumières ne montraient que des rues vides de monde. Au loin, il captait les ombres des bateaux, mais sans plus. De temps à autre, il crut voir le phare qui se plaçait à l'horizon, propageant sa lumière prévenante.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ciel se leva et se recoucha. Il ferma les yeux, espérant dormir.

Sur le côté, en face de la porte.

Bon, sur le dos, face au plafond.

Non. Toujours pas. Aller, vers le mur de la fenêtre.

Non plus. Bon, cette fois-ci, sur le ventre.

Ah non ! Cette position est carrément horrible !

Soupirant pour la énième fois, le jeune noble se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Un peu... Beaucoup... Un moment en fait.

Ciel se releva et alla dans la salle de séjour, abdiquant à trouver le sommeil. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. A sa grande surprise, Sebastian n'était pas là.

_Il ne serait tout de même pas dans sa chambre ? Je croyais qu'il ne dormait pas._

Le jeune Comte se dirigea vers la chambre de son domestique et l'actionna, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il aperçut son majordome allongée sur le lit, en train de tenir un livre. Ses yeux vermeils se posèrent sur le jeune garçon.

_ Voulez-vous quelque chose ? Bocchan ? Vous auriez dû m'appeler au lieu de vous lever.

Ciel entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte.

_ Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Voulez-vous venir ici ? Avec moi ?

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Non ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ! Répondit-il bien vite.

Le démon sourit. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre.

Un silence.

Ciel le toisa froidement et il soupira. Sebastian ne bougeait pas d'un poil tandis que son contractant s'approcha de lui et grimpa sur le lit. Egoïste, il tira l'oreiller dessous son majordome pour se l'approprier. Il entendit le domestique ricaner doucement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, rien du tout. Essayez donc de dormir, Bocchan.

Ciel soupira d'aise. Il se sentait rassuré contre le démon. La journée avait été dure, exténuante et traumatisante. Il ne pensait pas que cela le limerait à ce point.

Sebastian caressa le visage de son contractant. Ciel ouvrit ses yeux à ce contact et il se tourna, se retrouvant face au démon. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité. Le majordome continuait ses caresses, ignorant le regard interrogatif de ce dernier.

_ Sebastian ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Aucune réponse.

_ Tout me paraît étrange en ce moment.

_ Je sais, répondit enfin le diable.

Ciel sentit son souffle chaud. Il amena le jeune garçon contre son torse, l'obligeant ainsi à toucher sa peau. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment le prendre, il resta pétrifié quelques instants. Certes, il avait déjà dormi contre Sebastian mais jamais de son plein gré. C'était… étrange. Tous les derniers événements étaient inhabituels d'ailleurs.

Serait-ce à cause la mission ? Que tous les deux savaient que c'était bientôt la fin ?

Ciel leva ses yeux vairons vers le visage du démon, apercevant difficilement son visage. Seuls les lumières incandescentes et la faible lueur de la bougie l'informaient que le majordome le regardait. Puis, Sebastian se baissa, se trouvant à sa hauteur. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre ses joues, faisant voleter quelques mèches de cheveux. Il savait, il percevait que le visage de son vis-à-vis s'approcher doucement mais dangereusement du sien. Ciel ferma les yeux.

Douces.

Brûlantes.

Ciel voulut se retirer mais Sebastian l'en empêcha en appuyant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Le désir.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Bon... vous avez deviné hein ! Vous l'avez désiré ! Vous l'avez senti ! Et bien... un lemon arrive ! Vendredi soir ;p  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**_Bonsoir mes ratounets !_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD putain la chance... nous, non, en cours ouinn ! Oui, Ciel fait très enfant à se faire tenir la main mais... était-ce cela dans l'esprit de son démon par contre ? Sebastian devient de plus en plus entreprenant au fur et à mesure de l'enquête. Ciel l'a giflé pour le remettre à sa place, en même temps, ils sont au milieu du repaire de cette prétendue secte alors... Mais non ! Ne pleure pas ! Meuuh ! De la Poire Belle-Hélène ? Ah non, pas fan. Préfère un fondant :p moi aussi ça me donne faim^^' dead Mouahah ! Ah ben j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'aura détendu avant ton anglais ;p  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Arf, comme j'ai dit, le 12 était un jour spécial (prétexte de merde je sais XD). Oh oui, Sebastian devient de plus en plus explicite au fur et à mesure des chapitres... même si cela doit causer l'énervement de son contractant^^ Oui, tu en faisais aussi partie :p Tu l'avais bien flairé XD Et oui, ce soir commence le lemon ! Tu l'avais senti ce rapprochement entre eux deux... eh bien, on dirait que ça va porter ses fruits hihihi !  
_**

**_witchcauldron6 : Hihihi ! Comme je disais, c'est exceptionnel, donc tadam ! 4 chapitres (en coupant au milieu d'un truc intéressant aussi hein !). Puis l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour cette semaine :p Ciel vient dormir avec Sebastian, c'est mignon certes, mais quelque peu étrange non ? Enfin... c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir :D  
_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : Oui, les chapitres sont courts (en même temps, je n'arrive pas des masses à faire plus long^^'). Oui, Ciel et Sebastian sont assez mignons (enfin, de notre point de vue XD). J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite :p  
_**

**_johanna : Hihihi, je sais c'est cruel... et ce n'est pas fini XD Merci^^' Après, c'est à voir, je pense que ça va peut-être en surprendre plus d'un mais chut ! Mouahahah ! Pour la pâtisserie, cela aurait pu (en fait, ma première idée était celle de tenter le diable mais après... non, autant faire un truc à quoi ne s'attend pas :p). Non mais les fondants au chocolat quoi... c'est super délicieux *Q* surtout avec de la crème anglaise ! Kyaa !  
_**

**_Je préviens du chapitre 10 au chapitre 12, on passe en M ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :D  
_**

* * *

Le jeune garçon sentait le démon perdre le contrôle. Sa langue mutine força le passage, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Le Comte abdiqua, sentant la salive chaude et la langue aguicheuse de Sebastian jouer avec sa jumelle. Ciel se laissa aller dans cette danse intime. Son corps réagissait étrangement, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Ça lui piquait, lui donnant légèrement envie de vomir.

Sebastian se plaça au-dessus de lui, écartant ses fines jambes. Il appuya son bassin contre le sien. Ciel ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne connaissait rien en la chose, mis à part les cours de biologie. Il capta juste le désir douloureux de la bête avec qui il avait passé un contrat.

Un grognement.

Sebastian commençait vraiment à perdre le contrôle. Il mordillait la lèvre inférieure de son contractant, donnant des petits coups de butoir avec son bassin, mimant ainsi des va-et-vient.

Ciel ne faisait rien, il ignorait quoi faire. Ses bras ne bougeaient pas, se tenant le long de son corps. Néanmoins, il ouvrit ses yeux, rencontrant de nouveau le regard passionné du diable.

Sebastian s'arrêta net. Il sortit du lit.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Bocchan. Je vais prendre l'air.

Le sang de Ciel se figea. Il avait… peur.

_ Attends.

_ Je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas du. Je sais que vous êtes en colère et je…

_ Reste, coupa Ciel.

Il aperçut de nouveau les yeux vermeils.

_ Non, je risque d'avoir des gestes déplacés.

_ Et tu comptes faire quoi dehors ? Lança Ciel énervé. Te faire une pute !

Pas de réponse.

_ Dans ce cas, reprit le jeune Comte, je préfère cent fois tes gestes déplacés que ça.

Un soupir désabusé.

_ Ne dites pas des choses comme ça.

Ciel se redressa sur le lit et il enleva sa chemise de nuit, la jetant à terre. Il lança un regard de défit à l'adresse de son démon.

_ Ne faites pas cela.

Ciel tendit une main.

_ Tiens-tu à ce que je sois de mauvaise humeur les jours à venir et que je dorme mal ou veux-tu vraiment voir une de ces petites vertus ?

Le jeune garçon entendit des vêtements tomber sur le sol. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il le savait… ils allaient trop loin.

_De toute façon, je vais bientôt lui donner mon âme._

Sebastian caressa sa joue, redessina ses lèvres et ses doigts vinrent souligner son cou pour venir effleurer son torse enfantin.

_ Bocchan…

Il revint dans le lit. Ciel déglutit difficilement. Son majordome était nu, il sentait sa virilité se presser contre son bas-ventre. Son corps trembla de façon incontrôlable. Sebastian s'en aperçut.

_ Il n'est pas encore trop tard, vous pouvez m'arrêter.

_J'ai peur…_

Ciel attrapa la tête du démon et lui donna un violent baiser. Sebastian arracha un petit couinement tandis que ses mains avides vinrent toucher son maître de manière déplacée…

Il sentit le diable rire, ce dernier se retira et observa son jeune maître.

_ Vous êtes bien audacieux ce soir, Bocchan.

_ C'est juste pour éviter que tu ailles fricoter je ne sais où ! En plus, s'il arrive quelque chose, je serai seul, contredit Ciel.

_ Bien sur, se moqua le domestique.

Ciel rougit de colère.

_ Attention Sebastian ! Ou tu n'auras rien ce soir !

Ledit Sebastian écarquilla les yeux.

_ Il faut savoir ! Vous voulez ou pas alors ?

_ Oui je veux !

_ Alors laissez-vous faire et arrêtez de vous plaindre !

Sur ce, il ré-embrassa fiévreusement son contractant, enfonçant douloureusement sa langue dans la bouche dans l'enfant. Il bava aussi, Ciel dut avaler mais il tapa le démon, lui intimant de reculer. Sebastian le fit tandis que Ciel toussait. Il envoya un regard noir sur lui.

_ Mais tu es malade ! Cracha-t-il entre deux toux. Taré tu as failli m'étouffer ! Vas pas baver c'est dégueulasse !

Le majordome eut un sourire ironique.

_ Et moi qui croyais vous faire taire… c'est loupé.

Ciel allait envoyer une parole acide quand son vis-à-vis laissa une de ses mains se balader sur son ventre, lui procurant des frissons. Sebastian se baissa sur lui en se pourléchant.

_ Vous êtes si désirable ainsi, Bocchan.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Et paf !  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : Sadique ? Moi ? Non, jamais :D Hihi, je te propose de lire la suite, tu changeras d'avis sur mon sadisme :p Mouahahah, je t'imagine trop en train de gueuler devant ton écran^^ Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cela te plaira :p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah ben là, Sebastian commence à bien chercher ! Il est impardonnable et dégueu par la même occasion, il cherche toujours la petite bête après de Ciel^^ Non en effet, ça n'existe pas les "Vincent Phantomhive" *soupir* ça serait bien sinon... m'enfin, revenons à nos moutons, oui, Ciel doit être désirable, surtout pour les yeux de son démon^^  
_**

**_Pamplea : N'est-ce pas ? En même temps, je pense qu'on est beaucoup à vouloir que Sebastian reste fidèle à Ciel, et juste à Ciel^^ Il est vrai qu'on peut se le demander... enfin pour lui, je pense que c'est plus une sorte d'excuse afin de céder aux avances de la bête. Car bon... il a quand même dit qu'il préférait les gestes déplacés du démon que de savoir qu'il aille voir ailleurs... alors, qui sait ? Il ne le dit pas, il le pense. Mais oui, c'est étrange qu'il ait peur... néanmoins, c'est avec Sebastian. D'une certaine manière, est-ce si choquant que cela ? Surtout à cet instant en plus ? "n'y a-t-il pas un peu d'amour, de tristesse à l'idée que tout soit fini, à l'idée qu'il ne le verra plus jamais, bientôt ?" Ta question est intéressante :) Car en effet, c'est leur dernière mission ensemble, a priori. La fin les contraint-elle peut-être à les rapprocher de manière irrationnelle ? Ou pas... Sebby... un tue-l'amour XD Il est crade quand même^^ merci d'avoir mis cette fic en favori :3 j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite^^  
_**

**_bissenchi : Il a tout oublié ? C'est-à-dire ? De leur escapade dans les galeries ? Arf, tous les deux deviennent proches... mais, attendons de voir le déroulement des choses...  
_**

**_johanna : Ben attends ! Histoire de vous faire baver (pas comme Sebby) un peu ! Oui... ambiguïté, complicité... leur relation est étrange (hormis que cela soit un démon et un humain hein). Il faut bien garder cela à l'esprit ;) Tu sais que ça me donne envie d'en faire un ? Bon... je crois que je vais me tâter et faire un fondant (et en option de la crème anglaise^^'). Merci encore et je te laisse découvrir la suite...  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : On ne change pas Ciel hein ! En plus, attends, faut le comprendre, il est asthmatique donc faut le pardonner^^' Ben quoi ? Comme résidence de vacances, elle est géniale ! Mais je suis bien d'accord... les tapis... c'est chiant... (entre autre^^). Oui mignon, mais Sebastian provoque alors qu'ils sont en plein dans le camp ennemi, pas très intelligent ma foi^^' Ah ben la pièce... elle envoie du rêve... avec des trucs qui pourrissent, génial :D Oui, heureusement qu'il s'est évanoui. D'une, il a le droit enfin à sa pâtisserie (fondant au chocolat *w*) et de deux... lemon... qui d'ailleurs, continue ici :D  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Bonsoir ma petite vierge (bien que tu ne le sois plus à cause de moi... encore... *toussote*), j'espère que tu aimeras, peut-être cela te rappellera nos ébats ;p  
_**

**_onigiri195 : Pour le chapitre 1, en effet, ce n'est pas un rêve... ensuite... qu'est-ce que Sebastian a bien pu faire ?...  
_**

**_sasunekodessinch : XD en effet, Ciel est audacieux ce soir (la fatigue ? L'enquête ? Autre chose ? Hihihi)... Voici la suite :p  
_**

**_Bon... vous savez quoi ? J'ai décidé d'être gentille ce soir (comme quoi, je ne suis pas que sadique :p) et je vous offre un cadeau... avant Noël. Ce n'est pas joli ça, hein ? Alors voici en exclusivité, deux chapitres, donc la suite du lemon :p  
_**

**_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit au rat, hein ? :p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :p  
_**

* * *

Il enfouit sa tête dans la nuque du jeune garçon et lécha le passage de la jugulaire pour remonter jusque vers son lobe tandis que sa main s'aventura sous le sous-vêtement. Ciel ferma d'instinct les cuisses, n'appréciant pas les gestes qui s'excitaient sur son intimité.

_ Bocchan… vous ne voulez pas… Aller ! Ecartez donc vos cuisses que je puisse vous faire réagir !

_ Non !

Sebastian arrêta tout, quelque peu énervé. Ses yeux vermeils brillèrent légèrement, traduisant sa colère.

_ Retournez dans votre chambre dans ce cas. Ne tentez pas trop le diable !

Ciel croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudant.

_ C'est ta faute.

_ Oh ! Tiens donc !

_ Oui ! Tu ne sais pas t'y faire !

_ Ah ! Ben voyons ! Vous êtes bien le seul à vous plaindre de moi !

Ciel se dégagea et attrapa sa chemise à terre. Il se leva et attrapa l'oreiller pour frapper Sebastian.

_ Tu n'es qu'un rustre !

Sur ce, le jeune garçon partit de la chambre, laissant un Sebastian étonné. Ce dernier se leva et retint la porte avant qu'elle ne soit claquée violemment.

_ Bocchan ! Interpella-t-il.

_ Laisse-moi dormir !

Ciel sentit que le majordome lui prendre le bras, l'interrompant dans sa course. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui prêt à lui aboyer des infamies. Mais il se tut en voyant que Sebastian ne s'était pas rhabillé. Il porta son regard ailleurs… un vase en l'occurrence.

_ Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! Pervers !

Il se débattit.

_ Lâche-moi ! C'est un ordre !

Contraint, Sebastian obtempéra. Ciel attrapa le vase et le balança sur ce dernier. Le démon le rattrapa à la volée.

_ Evitez de tout casser, je vous prie.

_ LA FERME !

Ciel repartit de nouveau, dans sa chambre. Là aussi, il voulut claquer la porte mais Sebastian la retint et rentra dans la chambre. Il attrapa Ciel et le jeta sur son lit.

_ Maintenant ça suffit ! Hurla Ciel. Je t'or… Nn !

Sebastian était sur lui, l'embrassant pour faire interrompre le futur ordre. En même temps, il glissa de nouveau une main sous le sous-vêtement.

_ Aah ! Cria de surprise son jeune contractant.

Ciel aperçut dans la pénombre le sourire satisfait de Sebastian.

_ Voilà, murmura-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que d'être autant ignoble vous exciterez, Bocchan… ou bien est-ce la raison de votre soudaine colère ?

Tout en disant cela, il laissa son souffle chaud effleurer l'oreille, puis la nuque. Sa langue vint redessiner les courbes de la fine bouche de son contractant. Sa main baladeuse avait empoigné son intimité, commençant de lents va-et-vient.

Ciel se cambra légèrement en se mordant la lèvre.

Sebastian s'était redressé, admirant l'état dans lequel était son contractant. Il se baissa de nouveau, chuchotant des paroles enflammées :

_ Bocchan… je sais que vous ne vous y connaissez pas. Laissez-moi vous guider. Donnez-moi votre main.

Le démon accompagna les mots par les gestes, prenant l'une des mains de Ciel et la dirigea vers son intimité. Toutefois, ce dernier tenta de résister. Cela amusa le diable qui accéléra ses mouvements sur l'intimité de son maître devenu esclave.

_ Laissez-vous vous consumer par le plaisir. C'est cela Bocchan, c'est très bien. Touchez-moi donc.

Il plaça la main de l'enfant autour de son dard volumineux. Ciel grimaça et ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus rien voir de ce qu'il se passait.

_ Bougez votre main, Bocchan. Vous serez un gentil maître.

Ciel ne voulait pas, au non. Mais sa main se mut contre sa volonté, exerçant de timides mouvements sur ce membre trop gros pour lui. Il entendit Sebastian lâcher un râle.

_ Aah ! Que vous êtes bon mon maître ! Bocchan, qu'en pensez-vous de votre majordome ? N'est-il pas bien formé ? Ne le trouvez-vous pas épais ?

Son contractant tiqua et ouvrit les yeux, foudroyant Sebastian.

_ Tu n'es qu'un pervers pédophile mon pauvre Sebastiaaaaaaaah ! NNnnnn !

Le susnommé ricana une fois de plus. En effet, il venait d'accélérer la cadence tout en appuyant un peu plus sur la longueur de son jeune maître. Il se baissa de nouveau vers son oreille.

_ Il semblerait que vous avez des problèmes pour parler, Bocchan.

Ciel ouvrit son œil saphir, plongeant dans le regard vermeil.

_ Espèce de ! Aaa ! Je vais te ! Aaaah !

Le jeune Comte ferma la bouche, ne voulant plus laisser échapper des cris obscènes. Néanmoins, il ne peut tout arrêter et des couinements s'échappèrent, satisfaisant le majordome. Sa main se mouvait encore sur le dard de son domestique, comme s'il ne la contrôlait plus. Puis, voulant prendre sa vengeance, Ciel accéléra la cadence, emmenant son autre main qui s'occupa de titiller l'extrémité.

_ Oooh ! Bocchan ! Vous voulez donc jouer à cela ?

Sebastian enleva ses petites mains et il se retira à son tour. Avant que Ciel ne se demande ce qu'allait faire cette dangereuse bête, le majordome prit un oreiller qu'il plaça sous le dos du jeune garçon afin de surélever son bassin. En même temps, il lécha sa main, l'englobant bien de salive, puis, il pénétra subitement deux doigts en Ciel qui arracha un cri entre la douleur et la surprise.

_ Nous y voilà, fit Sebastian tout sourire. Vous avez commencé à jouer ! Assumez donc les conséquences, Bocchan. Il se peut que vous ailliez du mal à marcher demain.

_ Enfoiré !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Ciel grimaça.

_ J'ai entendu des choses sur toi… mais elles ne sont pas fondées !

Un ricanement.

_ Vous êtes différent. Vous, vous êtes mon contractant. Vous n'êtes pas une vulgaire putain à qui il faut soutirer des informations.

Les jambes de Ciel étaient bien écartées. Le coussin placé permettait au démon d'avoir accès à l'antre intime de son jeune amant. Sebastian avait déjà commencé à le pénétrer, rentrant millimètre par millimètre.

_ Aïe !

_ Désolé.

_ Tu parles ! Tu es brutal.

_ C'est vrai. Je vous ai à peine lubrifié, on n'a fait peu de préliminaires… Je sais que je suis horrible. Mais j'ai tellement envie de vous.

Il accompagna ses mots aux gestes. Il rentra un peu plus en lui tandis que Ciel serrait ses bras, lui intimant de se stopper.

Sebastian se baissa sur lui et l'embrassa. Il haletait, tandis que son contractant tentait de résister à la douleur. Après tout, il avait autorisé le démon à le faire sien, il devait en assumer les conséquences jusqu'au bout. Toutefois, Ciel ne pensait pas que cela allait faire autant mal !

_ Sebastian, murmura Ciel. Ce que l'on fait est étrange, non ?

_ Probablement.

La main de l'enfant se laissa tomber le long du bras du démon. Elle chercha à tâtons son autre main. Sebastian la prit et la serra. Ciel sentit qu'il souriait.

_ Puis-je bouger ?

_ Oui, vas-y.

Sebastian se baissa, l'embrassa et chuchota à son oreille :

_ J'essayerai d'être doux et de vous donner autant de plaisir que moi.

Il commença alors ses va-et-vient, d'abord lents, faisant crisper Ciel. Puis, il sentit peu à peu une autre sensation l'envahir.

_ Ah. Sebastian.

Le démon se baissa de nouveau sur lui, administrant cette fois-ci des coups plus violents. Ciel ouvrit brutalement les yeux, laissant échapper un cri d'extase. Il attrapa les cheveux corbeaux et participa au baiser, devenant violent.

* * *

Ils se regardaient tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Sebastian avait allumé une chandelle et avait donné un verre d'eau à son contractant.

_ Tu as déjà couché avec tes anciens contractants ? Demanda Ciel.

Il avait ressassé cette question depuis un moment déjà. Il savait que le démon n'était pas chaste, bien au contraire ! Néanmoins, il se demandait, est-ce qu'il avait désiré un de ces contractants comme lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait été consumé par le désir autre que celle de l'âme ?

Sebastian affichait un visage surpris.

_ J'ai déjà couché avec quelques uns de mes anciens contractants. Néanmoins, car je sais que ce n'est pas le but de votre question, c'était leur ordre. Je ne les ai jamais désirés, sauf vous.

_ Tu mens.

_ Vous savez bien que non. Notre pacte me l'interdit. Je vous désire plus que tout, Ciel Phantomhive. Ma façon de vous faire l'amour est réelle, pas une mascarade qui vante mes soi-disant performances.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Tu ne t'es même pas donné du mal pour essayer de me faire plaisir ? Tu préfères être brut ?

_ Je préfère être moi-même. La prochaine fois, je réagirai comme bon vous semble.

_ Pas sûr qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. De plus, non, si tu es toi-même, tant mieux.

Sebastian fit la moue.

_ Pas de prochaine fois ?

Son contractant soupira.

_ On n'est pas sensé faire ça.

_ Et alors ? Vous pensez que vous allez bientôt mourir, alors se stopper…

_ On verra, finit par dire Ciel. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tout le temps mal ! En plus, je sens que tu vas commencer à prendre de mauvaises habitudes…

Le démon sourit, lui confirmant ses dires. Sebastian l'enlaça et embrassa son front.

_ Sans doute. Endormez-vous, Bocchan. Demain, nous allons de nouveau enquêter et essayer de les trouver.

_ Oui, murmura Ciel.

* * *

__ Tout cela n'était que mensonge ! Tu m'as menti Sebastian !_

_Le démon s'avança encore vers son contractant le regard suppliant. Il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ciel ne se déroba pas mais se crispa._

__ Je vous en prie écoutez-moi. Je vous ai dit qu'après, je vous enseignerai comment me tuer._

* * *

_**A suivre...**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^o^  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ciel dans toute sa splendeur XD Quoique... je pense que j'aurai aussi insulté Sebby si j'avais été à sa place (en fait, je préfère ne pas imaginer^^'). Et oui... qui s'y frotte, s'y pique ! Ciel a voulu être plus fort que le diable et ben... voilà ce qui lui est arrivé XD Et paf ! Tu trouves Ciel vulgaire ? Ah bon ? XD Oui, Sebastian est un démon, donc forcément, la luxure en fait partie... ensuite, il fait sous-entendre à Ciel que ce n'est qu'avec lui qui ressent vraiment quelque chose... ah ben, les phrases en italique sont là pour rappeler que quelque chose cloche...  
_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : XD Ah ben contente que c'est tombé au bon moment alors :) Ah ben là, c'est clair que c'était plutôt marrant entre tous les deux qui se gueulent dessus pour un moment si... intime :p A voir si Ciel lui redonnera ce plaisir. Hum... un jour ou l'autre, on saura ce que c'est.  
_**

**_xxxloveItasasu : Merci beaucoup^^ je suis contente que cette fic te plaise pour le moment. A voir... à voir ce qu'il va se passer...  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Hihi, oui, un beau lemon avant Noël^o^ je ne sais pas si je vais devenir une spécialiste là dedans... mais bon^^' Pour le texte en italique, on le verra un jour...  
_**

**_johanna : Ah mais attends, c'est trop bon les fondants au chocolat ! (En fait, je n'en ai même pas fait... j'en ai pris directement dans une pâtisserie XD) Hum... essaye pour voir XD (en tout cas, et pour mon cas, la manipulation avec la pâtisserie ça marche les 3/4 du temps ^^'). Et oui, je vous torture avec cette fic, mais bon... j'aime vous torturer *w*  
_**

**_Pamplea : Oui, tu peux le plaindre. Sebastian a l'air en effet d'aimer son contractant bien que ce dernier n'y croit pas et cherche toujours la petite bête. Ah ben ça... je garderai le secret pour le moment. Mais cela viendra bien assez tôt ;)  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Ooooh merci mon coeur :3 j'aime avoir tes baisers mon coeur, surtout en cadeau de Nowel :D Attends, rien de mieux qu'un chapitre (deux en fait) qui met en appétit :p Hihihi, oui, suspens... mais ça viendra un jour, ça viendra ;p  
_**

**_Maintenant... la suite :D Et dans mon infinie grandeur (ça va les chevilles ! XD), je vous poste deux chapitres ce soir :p  
_**

* * *

Ciel soupira d'aise, il sortait lentement des limbes du sommeil. A travers ses paupières, il sentait la lumière du jour voulant les percer. Il se tourna et se heurta à quelque chose de chaud. Un bras vint l'enlacer et le serrer contre une masse douce et brûlante. Ciel ouvrit lentement ses yeux vairons, rencontrant deux lueurs rouges. Il le fixa un moment.

_ Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

_ Bonjour, répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Ciel hocha la tête. Sebastian eut un sourire tendre et il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

_ J'en suis heureux. Je vais aller vous préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ Hum.

Sebastian déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit du lit. Ciel se retourna vers la fenêtre, apercevant la nudité du majordome. Après un petit moment, il entendit des bruits métalliques et quelqu'un qui s'activait. Puis, il entendit toquer. Ciel se retourna, voyant Sebastian poussant une petite desserte couleur bronze de l'hôtel. Il avait revêtu son costume de majordome. Le jeune Comte se redressa et il attendit que son domestique lui donne le thé et les douceurs du matin. Il évitait de le regarder, gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Sebastian le remarqua. Il installa le plateau de lit avec le thé et les collations comportant des scones, des brioches et des confitures régionales.

_ Bocchan, commença-t-il. Rien n'a changé entre nous, sourit-il.

Ciel le fixa enfin, sirotant son Earl Grey.

_ _Rien n'a changé entre nous ?_ Répéta-t-il. Bien sur que si, Sebastian. Rien que tes gestes, tes mots et tes regards diffèrent de d'habitude. Enfin…

Ciel eut un rire désabusé.

_ Tu es comme ça depuis le début de cette affaire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce le fait que je vais bientôt te donner mon âme que tu réagis comme ça ? Que cherches-tu ? Tu veux me montrer ce que _font les adultes ?_ C'est cela Sebastian ?

Le démon le fixa, impassible, attendant la suite.

_ Explique-moi ! Tempêta Ciel. Je ne veux pas être traité comme un condamné !

Sebastian soupira et il regarda gravement son contractant.

_ Vous sous-entendez que j'ai pitié de vous alors je vous fais découvrir cela…

Ciel devint rouge pivoine. En effet, il pensait que le démon avait pitié de lui.

_ … vous connaissez ma véritable nature, continua-t-il en ignorant le visage colérique de son jeune contractant. Donc, vous devez savoir que je ne ressens aucune pitié. Cependant, en effet, cette affaire risque d'être la dernière. Est-ce que cela vous dérange à ce point qu'on se rapproche ? Peut-être que vous avez peur de vouloir vivre après notre… aventure.

Les yeux vermeils s'illuminèrent, devenant fuchsia. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Ciel voyait ses canines s'allongeaient, lui donnant un air de prédateur.

_ Mais, je vous l'ai dit cette nuit. Je vous désire. Vous, mon contractant, MON Ciel Phantomhive. MON âme. J'en ai le droit, vous m'appartenez selon le contrat.

Le jeune garçon déglutit difficilement. Il se désintéressa de son majordome pour fixer sa tasse de thé fumante. Il but une gorgée tandis que le démon attendait une réponse. La tasse en porcelaine fut reposée sur le plateau de lit. Ciel laissa son regard vairon se balader sur la fenêtre où l'on apercevait la mer. Il plia ses deux mains sous son menton.

_ Je te donnerai mon âme après l'accomplissement du contrat, parla enfin le jeune garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tiens pas à faillir notre pacte. Je ne désire pas vivre, _je n'ai pas peur de vouloir vivre_. Juste que je trouve tout cela étrange. Notre relation actuelle n'est pas… saine.

Il avait dit ce dernier mot comme une interrogation, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le dégoût. Sebastian eut un triste sourire.

_ Je veux dire, continua Ciel. Depuis ces derniers temps en tout cas. On ne devrait pas. Ce n'est pas moral.

_ Moral ? Vous dites cela à un démon, Bocchan. Pour moi, je ne vois aucun problème. Je vous désire depuis un moment, votre âme m'attire, notre contrat est bientôt clôturé. J'ai juste envie de vous goûter d'une manière plus sensuelle. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ciel le regarda enfin.

_ Es-tu satisfait maintenant ?

_ Nous l'avons fait qu'une fois. J'avoue que j'aimerai encore vous refaire l'amour, vous entendre m'appeler encore et encore, vous sentir vous cambrer pendant que je m'enfonce en vous…

POUF

Ciel avait envoyé un oreiller sur le majordome. Sebastian le fixa et découvrit que son jeune contractant était rouge… de honte.

_ Ne dis pas ça à haute voix ! Ne le dis pas tout court !

Sebastian se baissa sur lui et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts gantés. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent encore, un sourire narquois barrait son visage tandis qu'il s'approchait du jeune garçon.

_ Je vous désire tellement, murmura-t-il. Ne pouvons-nous donc pas le refaire ? Tout de suite si c'était possible…

_ Non ! S'offusqua Ciel gêné. Arrête un peu.

Sebastian se redressa.

_ Comme il vous plaira, je vous laisse déjeuner et nous retournerons à nos occupations…

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

_ A notre enquête, rectifia le démon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Après avoir fini son repas, Ciel bougea et se leva, il perdit l'équilibre et chuta. Néanmoins, Sebastian le rattrapa. Le jeune garçon grimaça et mit ses mains sur ses reins. Il envoya un regard noir sur le démon.

_ Toi ! Hurla-t-il. Je te retiens !

_ Je vous avais prévenu que vous auriez du mal à marcher…

_ TU N'AURAS PLUS RIEN ! UNE MAIS PAS DEUX ! CROIS-MOI !

_ Mais c'est normal que cela vous fasse mal, tenta de raisonner Sebastian. J'ai pris votre virginité, vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à aller bien, comme si de rien était.

_ JE TE HAIS !

_ Mais non voyons. Essayez donc de marcher et vous aurez moins mal, croyez-moi.

Ciel se redressa et marcha, obligé d'aller à la salle de bain pour sortir. Sebastian le suivit, se préparant à l'attraper au cas où il tomberait de nouveau.

* * *

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, Ciel était habillé d'un ensemble émeraude avec une chemise à jabot luxuriant. Un nœud noir venait rehausser son col. Une cape noire était posée sur ses épaules retenue par une chaînette en argent. Son haut-de-forme comportait une rose bleue et un ruban vert. Il tenait une canne au pommeau recourbée, en argent, décoré de filigranes. Le jeune noble laissa son œil saphir s'arrêtait sur le journal.

_ Sebastian.

Le majordome vit les gros titres et fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa le quotidien et le tendit à son jeune maître qui le saisit immédiatement et l'ouvrit à la page désirée. Sebastian se tenait derrière lui, lisant.

_ Apparemment, ils ont retrouvé un nouveau corps d'enfant sur la rive gauche d'Avon, juste à l'entrée de la ville, fit tout haut Ciel.

Il referma le journal et le laissa tomber à son emplacement originel.

_ Cette affaire se terminera aujourd'hui de toute façon, claqua-t-il. N'est-ce pas, Sebastian ?

Son œil bleu roi se posa froidement sur le démon. Le majordome sourit, admirant sa volonté.

_ Bien sur, My Lord.

_ Par contre, maugréa Ciel en grimaçant. Je te hais vraiment ! J'ai mal !

Sebastian sourit et il se baissa vers lui, susurrant à son oreille :

_ Pourtant, je vous rassure, vous marchez parfaitement, on voit à peine que vous boitez. Néanmoins, Bocchan, j'espère vous prendre de nouveau avant de déguster votre âme.

Ciel rougit et lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu n'auras que mon âme. Il est hors de question que je renouvelle cette expérience traumatisante !

Sebastian eut de nouveau un sourire pervers. Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous criez hier soir, murmura-t-il encore plus bas. Sans compter votre gémissement lorsque je vous ai fait atteindre l'orgasme.

_ Au lieu de dire des âneries, maugréa Ciel en serrant les dents, allons à cette foutue secte !

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel sortit de l'hôtel, de sa main libre, il la pénétra sous sa cape et effleura le pommeau de son pistolet. Normalement, tout devait se finir aujourd'hui, et le démon prendrait son âme. Il se retourna vers ce dernier qui avait appelé un fiacre.

_ Sebastian, interpella-t-il.

_ Oui, jeune maître.

_ Tu prendras mon âme immédiatement là-bas ou pas ?

_ Cela sera selon votre souhait. Néanmoins, j'aurai aimé retourné au manoir d'abord.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

Le démon lui adressa un grand sourire.

_ Quoi ? Encore ça ? Le jeune garçon soupira. Je vais vraiment penser que tu ne penses qu'à ça, alors que tu te vantais de ne pas être un adepte des plaisirs de la chair !

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous êtes mon contractant, vous êtes mon âme, vous êtes mon Ciel, alors je vous désire.

_ Tch. Si j'avais su que j'avais à faire à un démon pédophile et pervers, je n'aurai pas fait de contrat.

_ Oh ! Bocchan ! Vous aurez plutôt voulu mourir sacrifié ? En laissant votre famille et votre être souillés ?

_ Bien sur que non mais n'empêche que tu es un pervers.

Sebastian se baissa.

_ Pour notre plus grand plaisir, fit-il en se pourléchant.

_ Le tien plutôt.

_ Vous avez aussi apprécié, avouez-le donc !

_ La voiture arrive, coupa Ciel. Allons-y !

* * *

**_A suivre et à vendredi prochain^^_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Pamplea : Hihihi, eh bien, je peux te dire que tu peux encore flipper :p C'est clair que beaucoup monde aimerait être à la place de Ciel (même si ça risque de faire mal le lendemain^^'). C'est une possibilité en effet et c'est tout à fait plausible que Ciel en veuille à Sebastian dans les passages en italique... je te laisse encore le suspens et tu découvriras bientôt :p (mais tout de suite).  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Le petit Comte ne va pas avouer comme ça, il a sa fierté ;p Mouahahah ! C'est sur, si le démon recommence ses avances sans cesse, au bout d'un moment, Ciel devra se laisser faire^^ hihihi, oui de bons moments... mais chut !  
_**

**_coccinelle : Oui c'est sur. C'est un démon en même temps. Luxure quand tu nous tiens... ce chapitre risque d'être beaucoup moins marrant que le précédent...  
_**

**_bissenchi : Tu as raison, ça va vite énerver Ciel. Mais bon... ça nous fait rire^^  
_**

**_johanna : Un autre niveau de manipulation ? C'est-à-dire ? XD Hihihi merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira :p  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Oui, le démon est un vrai pervers^^ Dernière mission en effet... à voir ce qu'il va arriver après. Ah, pour le texte en italique et sa signification, il faudra encore attendre un peu...  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Hihihi, j'ai adoré ton cadeau de Noël ma Sweety Angel. Eh bien... voici la suite :D  
_**

**_xxxloveItasasu : Oui, Sebastian est irrécupérable XD Ce n'est qu'un sale pedobear, mais qu'il fasse attention, sinon, il va exaspérer Ciel^^  
_**

**_Sur ce, la suite...  
_**

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Ciel et Sebastian ne se déguisèrent pas. Le jeune Comte était persuadé que tout allait se finir aujourd'hui, même s'il fallait qu'une pile de cadavre le suive. Les voilà de nouveau dans cette galerie aux allures mégalithiques. La nuit commençait à tomber, rendant la forêt et les tunnels encore plus lugubres qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Ciel laissa son œil saphir observer chaque parcelle de cet environnement hostile. Il avait l'impression d'être observé.

_ Sebastian, sens-tu la présence de quelqu'un ?

_ Vaguement. Il a l'air d'avoir plus de personnes contrairement à hier. La nouvelle lune doit aussi en être la cause.

_ La nouvelle lune ?

_ Oui, ça fait deux soirs de suite que la lune est noire. De ce que je connais des humains et de leur rite, ils la symbolisent comme le portail des Ténèbres. Donc, un prétexte aux sacrifices.

_ Ah, souffla le jeune garçon.

Ciel tâta une fois de plus le pommeau de son arme.

Ils longèrent une fois de plus le tunnel, se retrouvant vers le mouroir. Ciel l'ouvrit doucement, sous le regard presque inquiet du démon. La lampe à pétrole éclaira une fois de plus cette pièce froide et glauque. Il semblait avoir plus de cages en hauteur depuis leur dernière visite.

_ Il manque un enfant, non ?

Sebastian observa aussi et hésita à répondre.

_ Oui, il en manque au moins trois. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient dans les cages au plafond.

_ Donc il y aura de nouveau un sacrifice cette nuit, supposa le Limier de la Reine.

_ Il faut croire.

Ciel soupira et il toucha son cache-œil.

_ Sebastian. Tue-les.

Le démon le fixa.

_ Les enfants ?

_ Oui.

Le majordome parut surpris. Ciel le remarqua et il rajouta

_ Ils ne sont même plus humains. Tue-les pour abréger leur souffrance et fais-leur oublier cette torture.

Le démon sourit.

_ Oh ! Auriez-vous pitié d'eux ? Auriez-vous une grandeur d'âme ? Jeune maître ?

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Je t'ordonne de les tuer sur le champ, et sans discuter !

Le domestique s'inclina légèrement, une main sur le cœur avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ Yes, My Lord.

En un éclair, il se jeta dans la salle, vacillant au passage la flamme dans la lampe à pétrole. Ciel n'entendit que de petites plaintes tandis que le démon achevait sans ménagement les enfants. Le Comte laissa son œil s'attarder ce qu'il pensait être une petite fille. Cette dernière le fixait encore. Contrairement à la première fois, il y perçut une pointe de vie. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres craquelées, voulant dire quelque chose mais se laissa tomber dans un dernier soubresaut. Le sang de ces enfants coula de leurs cages, tâchant un peu plus le sol.

Sebastian s'avança vers son maître, provoquant des bruits d'éclaboussures en même temps. Il avait encore un grand sourire carnassier tandis qu'il changeait ses gants souillés de sang.

_ Bien, Bocchan. Pouvons-nous continuer ?

Ciel ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Il se désintéressa des corps, froid et insensible.

_Tout doit disparaître…_

Après un moment, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant des embouchures, se divisant en deux. Sebastian passa devant, intimant à son contractant de le suivre. Le jeune garçon regarda par terre et vit plusieurs traces de pas, semblant ordonnés. Soudain, ils croisèrent une personne en cape blanche, portant un masque grossier aux allures d'ailes. Ciel ne les connaissait que trop bien et se mordit la lèvre. La personne en question commença à ouvrir la bouche voulant donner l'alerte.

PAN !

Le canon fumait. L'œil saphir était exorbité de haine et de colère. La balle avait atteint le front, faisant tomber cette personne enveloppée de cette cape blanche.

Ciel entendit soupirer.

_ Vous allez alerter tout le monde, se désespéra le démon. Le bruit a du les prévenir.

_ Nous sommes là pour les tuer, cracha Ciel. Nous les poursuivrons, nous les traquerons et nous les exterminerons. Maintenant, continuons !

Il vit Sebastian se baisser sur lui, rencontrant son regard de feu.

_ Quoi ?

_ Permettez-moi que je vous porte afin de trouver les autres. J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas loin. Et si nous en rencontrons d'autres, je me chargerai de les tuer en silence.

Ciel agrippa son cou et Sebastian le soutint comme une princesse. Ils continuèrent leur escapade, à la rencontre de ces aliénés.

* * *

_Ciel pointa de nouveau le canon de son arme sur le front du démon._

__ Lâche-moi !_

_Sebastian n'obéit pas cette fois-ci, continuant ainsi de le dévisager._

__ Bocchan…_

__ Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler ainsi !_

__ Laissez-moi vous expliquer… Pitié…_

_Pitié…_

* * *

_**A suivre...**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Hihihi, pas totalement jusqu'à la fin ;p voici une partie de la révélation des textes en italique XD Ah ben Ciel, il est toujours un peu feignasse, surtout quand son diable est là pour le porter^^  
_**

**_johanna : Ah ben tant mieux alors :p Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre de ce soir afin d'éclairer ta lanterne...  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Tu l'as trouvé touchant ? Ah bon ? XD Pour le texte italique ça vient et une partie de la réponse est ce soir...  
_**

**_Irene : Oui, ce n'est pas courant d'entendre un démon dire pitié... mais tout va bientôt devenir clair...  
_**

**_Pamplea : Oui c'est triste et horrible. Ciel a préféré les achever car finir comme des pantins sans aucune âme, détruits à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas une vie. Ciel a eu "la chance" d'avoir Sebastian à ce moment-là mais de l'autre, il a donné son âme en échange de sa vengeance. Alors dans tous les cas, même s'il est le Comte de Phantomhive, il s'est résigné à mourir, il attend juste d'en finir (enfin, c'est mon avis XD). Et là, il trouve un moyen, il commence enfin à se venger et à détruire ceux qui l'ont souillé. Tant qu'au "pitié" de Sebastian, oui, c'est grave pour qu'il dise cela et/ou énormément attaché (amoureux ?) de Ciel... après, à toi de juger avec ce chapitre...  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Merci beaucoup :) je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à essayer de les respecter (surtout quand mon instinct yaoiste reprend le dessus^^'). Oui, les voilà replonger dans une affaire sombre qui conduit notre cher Comte à sa vengeance avec un Sebastian bienveillant... et entreprenant aussi XD En effet, le royal derrière de Ciel s'en souvient de son attention :p Oui, il revit de ce qu'il s'est passé et il n'hésite pas à donner l'ordre de les achever. C'est cruel mais sans doute mieux pour ses pauvres enfants... Ah The Hobbit, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, faudrait un jour, peut-être. C'est une très belle citation... mais avec Ciel... je pense qu'il a pris sa décision il y a bien longtemps en passant le pacte avec le démon et en lui donnant les ordres. Tant qu'au texte en italique, ça vient, bien qu'une partie de la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre...  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Oui, et ce n'est pas fini^^' je te fais languir ? Hihi, eh bien, je pense qu'une partie de la réponse est dans ce chapitre ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :)  
_**

* * *

Ils avaient rencontré trois autres personnes. Le démon les avait achevées, sans aucune autre forme de procès. Puis, ils arrivèrent à un tunnel plus large et plus haut que les autres, donnant sur une pièce circulaire assez grande pour contenir des dizaines de personnes.

Par précaution, Sebastian et Ciel avaient revêtu les capes blanches et le masque. Le haut-de-forme étant caché sous les habits du majordome. En s'approchant, ils entendaient des incantations en latin, lugubres et moroses. Ciel se mordit la lèvre, reconnaissant ces chants.

Ils avancèrent doucement, se mêlant à la foule. Ciel aperçut dans le plafond diverses percées, montrant ainsi certaines constellations et un point noir, là où devait se tenir surement la lune. Son œil saphir se posa sur l'autel où figurait un enfant nu, marqué au fer rouge sur le flanc. Le signe de la Bête était là. Le jeune garçon, âgé d'au plus de 10 ans, pleurait. Une espèce de prêtre avança en tenant une longue dague au pommeau décoré de signes sataniques.

Les chants se turent et la dague pénétra d'un coup dans le thorax, l'enfant cria de douleur et la lame déchira tout le long, laissant couler un flot de sang.

Autour d'eux, les fidèles gloussaient et se délectaient de cette vision.

Ciel retint un haut-le-cœur et il sentit Sebastian presser sa main sur son épaule.

Un autre enfant fut amené, terrifié et traîné par une chaîne. Ciel resta tétanisé devant cette scène morbide. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide et sifflante.

Les chants retentirent de nouveau. Un autre bourreau avança, tenant une barre de fer… avec au bout le signe, chauffé à blanc. L'enfant fut déshabillé et tourné sur le dos. Le bourreau eut un sourire sadique et appuya doucement la barre de fer. Le sacrifié était tenu par plusieurs personnes tandis qu'il pleurait et hurlait de douleur.

Ciel sentit une odeur de chair grillée chatouiller ses narines.

Ecœurant.

Dégoûtant.

Déshonorant.

_Comment Dieu peut-il accepter cela ? _Pensa le jeune Comte. _Pourquoi ne fit-il rien pour protéger ces enfants ? Dieu n'existe pas… rien n'existe._

Le prêtre à la dague avança de nouveau et il éventra le jeune garçon. Le liquide écarlate se répandit sur l'autel, puis descendit le long, tâchant le parterre.

Ciel sentit la prise du démon se resserrer sur son épaule tandis que sa respiration attira l'attention de certains fidèles.

Le prêtre se tourna dos à l'autel et fixa autre chose. Aussitôt, deux autres croyants vinrent allumer des torches, laissant apparaître un autre signe.

Ciel ne le vit pas tout de suite tandis que son asthme refaisait surface. Son masque tomba, ainsi que la cape.

On s'écarta de lui, ainsi que Sebastian qui enleva son déguisement. Il prit son maître dans ses bras.

_ Calmez-vous, Bocchan, fit-il avec une voix étrangement sensuelle.

Ciel s'agrippa à lui et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Sa main attrapa la main gauche et gantée du démon, lui enlevant sous l'effet de la douleur.

Autour de lui, les personnes avaient cessé de bouger et ne fixaient non pas Ciel, mais la main du majordome.

Plusieurs tombèrent à genoux, comme hypnotisés.

Le prêtre écarta les bras vers lui, tombant aussi à genoux.

_ Maître ! Prince des Ténèbres ! Vous avez entendu notre appel ! Clama-t-il. Oh Maître ! Nous sommes vos dévoués serviteurs.

Ciel se tenait encore à Sebastian, reprenant doucement son souffle. Le démon lui remit le haut-de-forme et en profita afin de lécher la salive qui avait coulé le long du menton de son jeune maître.

Le Comte se remit à terre et il fixa les fidèles, puis l'autel et enfin… ce que les torches illuminaient. Il recula subitement de Sebastian, voulant mettre un maximum d'espace. Il tremblait de tous ces membres. Il voyait toutes ces personnes regarder Sebastian. Le démon avait les yeux brillants, un sourire laissant apercevoir ses dents pointues de carnassier.

Il ne comprenait pas. C'était… impossible.

Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Ciel voyait en plus de la marque qui balafrait son dos… un autre signe… qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien. Le sceau de Sebastian figurait sur le mur de derrière, en bas relief.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ces tarés sacrifiaient des enfants en face ?

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Alors ?^^  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_coccinelle : J'espère que cette suite te plaira et sera tout aussi intéressante que le chapitre de la semaine dernière :)  
_**

**_bissenchi : Hum... c'est une très bonne hypothèse ! A voir s'il s'agit d'un cauchemar ou pas...  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Toujours la question si Dieu existe ou pas... les démons existent pour sur... mais le Créateur ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Comme tu dis peut-être qu'il ne peut pas tout contrôler... Oui assez XD on ne pense pas forcément à Sebastian qui soit l'investigateur de tout ça... tant qu'au choix des enfants, qui sait ?  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Oui maintenant, le texte en italique prend toute sa signification ! J'espère que cette suite plaira^^  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Oui, qui l'eut cru ! Maintenant, il faudrait savoir pourquoi... la scène de torture, je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal, je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé bien décrite^^ Tu t'étais imaginée quoi ? En même temps, je l'ai fait exprès de tous vous faire mijoter ! Mouahahah !  
_**

**_PS : désolée s'il y a des fautes, je ne suis pas en état XD  
_**

**_Et maintenant... la suite !  
_**

* * *

Sebastian se tourna vers son contractant, approchant doucement. Ciel recula encore, voulant mettre un maximum d'espace.

_ Stop ! Je te l'ordonne ! Cracha-t-il.

Le majordome obtempéra, continuant de fixer son jeune maître.

_ Explique-moi, fit Ciel, froid.

Sebastian ne savait pas quoi répondre alors que les prêtres et les fidèles s'agglutinaient autour de lui, émerveillés.

_ Explique-toi.

Les yeux vermeils brillèrent.

_ Je connais cette marque car c'est moi, la Bête, qu'ils vénèrent. C'est pour cela qu'il y a la fois le signe de notre pacte ainsi que le sceau que vous avez dans votre dos. C'est moi qui ai tué vos parents.

Ciel pâlit.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quels sont vos ordres à présent ? Bocchan ? Dois-je les tuer ou pas ?

Ciel se mordit la lèvre, enragé, trahi. Puis, il arracha son cache-œil, fixant le démon.

_ Sebastian. Au nom de mon être souillé, au nom de mon être trahi, au nom de ma famille bafouée, au nom de ma haine, je te l'ordonne : TUE-LES TOUS ! NOIE-LES DANS LEUR PROPRE SANG !

Le majordome eut un sourire carnassier tandis que les désaxés reculèrent, apeurés. Son aura démoniaque se propagea de lui, rendant la pièce encore plus sombre et plus morbide.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ces trois mots furent dits avec lenteur, détachement et bien articulés. Ils semblaient se répercuter en écho dans les oreilles de Ciel, comme un glas sinistre et tortueux.

L'un des fidèles tomba et rampa vers le démon, prenant désespérément le bas de son pantalon.

_ Pitié ! Non ! On vous a servi comme vous le voulez ! Pitié !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car le démon lui arracha la tête d'un coup de serre. Ciel observait, sans vraiment voir, tandis que la main droite du démon se transformer en une serre d'oiseau entourée de plumes et de fumée. Sebastian commença à tuer, rapidement. Le jeune garçon revoyait la scène comme au premier jour. Le démon entrait dans une danse folle, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, menaçant tous les humains de la pièce avec sa serre ensanglantée.

Le sol se tapissa rapidement de liquide écarlate. Les bruits de terreur et douleur se répercutèrent en écho, mais rapidement, et trop court.

Ciel se laissa tomber à genoux, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il ne comprenait rien tandis qu'une mare de sang se répandit autour de lui, insensible aux cris de ces déments qui avaient tué des enfants, qui avaient causé aussi sa perte.

Il voyait encore cette ombre noire qui englobait tout, détruisant tout.

Après, il aperçut des flammes apparaître, attaquant, l'autel et les corps sans vie.

Le signe de la Bête et le signe du démon disparurent aussi derrière ces flammes pourpres, semblables à celles qui avaient consumé le manoir ce 12 décembre. Des flammes purificatrices et destructrices.

Ciel aperçut le majordome au milieu de ce brasier, semblant insensible. Ses yeux vermeils brillaient, fixant le jeune garçon.

_ Sebastian…

_Sebastian…_

Ciel s'évanouit.

* * *

Ses yeux voyaient une vive lueur, il faisait chaud. Ciel ouvrit subitement ses yeux et il s'apaisa en voyant que ce n'était que le soleil matinal. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de l'hôtel de Bristol.

_ Bocchan, murmura une voix.

Le jeune garçon tourna subitement la tête, apercevant son majordome.

Le démon l'observait attentivement, attendant une quelconque réaction. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que Ciel ne lui dise quelque chose. Tous les deux continuèrent juste à se regarder, se détaillant l'un et l'autre.

_ Bocchan, commença Sebastian. Au sujet de cette nuit et de ce que nous avons vu dans cette galerie…

_ Du thé, coupa Ciel subitement.

Le majordome était surpris.

_ Comment ?

_ Je voudrai un thé, reprit Ciel en détournant le regard. Ainsi que mon petit déjeuner.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, envoyant un regard courroucé.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as rien préparé !

Sebastian cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis, il se releva avec un sourire.

_ Je vous apporte cela tout de suite, jeune maître.

Il laissa de nouveau le jeune garçon seul, dans la chambre, fixant la fenêtre.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Pamplea : T'inquiète ;p Ah ! Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à me dire si Sebastian n'est peut-être pas trempé dans le meurtre des parents de Ciel. N'empêche, ça serait bien "marrant" s'il s'avérait que c'était vraiment lui... Hihi, la magie des textes en italique :p C'est vrai que la réaction de Ciel est très étrange, il ne dit rien. Mais bon, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort... Une horreur, Ciel se rend enfin compte, en étant à demi conscient de la réalité. Je suis contente que ce passage a exprimé la cassure entre le diable de majordome et son maître... Maintenant... à voir ce qu'il va se passer entre eux deux...  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Oui, cela est surprenant en effet. Toutefois ; et blague à part ; je me demande parfois si dans le manga, si Sebastian ne pourrait pas être le vrai coupable de l'histoire... Pauvre Ciel tout de même... oui, l'histoire prend une autre tournure et ce n'est pas fini !  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : XD Merci. Ben pareil, je me le demande aussi si ce n'est pas le cas dans le manga, mais on verra cela au moment voulu je pense. Contente que mon amas de conneries t'absorbe et que cela va continuer :p Oui, qui aurait cru que c'était le fidèle démon ? Mais bon, il a beau être fidèle, c'est un démon ;) J'espère que cette suite te satisfera.  
_**

**_coccinelle : Oh que oui ! XD  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, il a tout avoué... pour Ciel, à voir. Cela peut-être du aussi au choc, il ne sait pas comment réagir face à Sebastian dont il devait avoir sa confiance... alors, qui sait ?  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Ah ben merci dans ce cas^^ mais oui j'ai eu du mal (surtout que j'ai écrit cette scène en cours^^'). Et oui, comme quoi, il ne faut même pas se fier à Sebastian. Pour tes questions, je te propose de lire la suite...  
_**

**_Maintenant... on continue dans le dramatique ! Mouahahah !  
_**

* * *

Ils étaient retournés au manoir Phantomhive. Une semaine était passée depuis. Toutefois, le démon était mal à l'aise. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu parler à son contractant mais ce dernier coupait toujours la conversation ou décrétait qu'il avait un programme chargé. Même lors du bain ou du moment du couché, Sebastian n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet. Tout se passait comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Néanmoins, il y avait un froid. Ciel lui adressait moins la parole, ou seulement dans des cas purement liés au service.

Lors du retour à Londres, le voyage était extrêmement pesant. Ciel ne le regardait même pas, fixant simplement l'extérieur. Lors d'une excursion dans un hôtel afin de passer la nuit, le jeune Comte avait acheté un livre et s'était renfermé dessus jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Le démon pensait qu'il contenait sa colère jusqu'au manoir… mais même là… Ciel ne faisait rien. Son jeune contractant était-il si choqué que cela ?

Les domestiques l'avaient remarqué. Tanaka avait demandé plusieurs fois à Sebastian ce qu'il s'était passé… le majordome répondit juste que c'était par rapport à leur dernière mission. Par ailleurs, la reine était encore heureuse et soulagée que cela soit terminé. Elle avait grandement remercié le jeune Comte à travers une de ses missives.

Enfin, ce jour arriva. Sebastian avait reçu l'ordre de donner quelques jours de congés aux autres domestiques, estimant leur donner des vacances. Ciel rajouta qu'il voulait être seul aussi, voulant se reposer de ces dernières semaines. Bien sûr, il avait exigé que Sebastian reste, afin qu'il s'occupe de lui.

La première journée se passa sans encombre. Ciel travaillait un peu sur des dossiers de son entreprise. Puis, il avait chassé, toujours accompagné de Sebastian. Néanmoins, le démon aperçut que le jeune Comte agitait de plus en plus sa bague au Diamant Hope, signe qu'il était nerveux et contrarié. Le soir, rien ne changea. Même, Sebastian osa s'approcher de lui et quémanda un baiser. Ciel le lui donna, rapidement, sans s'attarder plus. Les yeux vairons avaient évité le regard vermeil. Sebastian avait remarqué l'absence de sentiment, Ciel s'était de nouveau renfermé sur lui-même.

Et puis, le lendemain, Ciel se pointa dans sa chambre alors que le majordome changeait les draps. Le jeune garçon sentit les larmes couler et il avança vers Sebastian. Le démon se stoppa et le fixa, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

Ciel sortit un objet de sa poche.

Un coup de feu retentit dans le manoir. Ciel haletait, des larmes de rage coulant de ses yeux. Il baissa son arme.

Le majordome se tenait à terre, à genoux, une balle dans la poitrine. Ses yeux brillaient, regardant son contractant.

_ POURQUOI ? Hurla Ciel exaspéré.

Il pointa de nouveau son arme et un second coup de feu partit dans la tête du démon. Ce dernier recula la tête légèrement, mais bien sur, cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Il fixa de nouveau le jeune Comte. Il tendit une main gantée, ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer, fit-il suppliant.

Ciel le regardait avec horreur et terreur.

_ JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE !

_ Bocchan…

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

Finalement, Ciel laissa tomber son arme et se mit à genoux aussi, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement faible… il se sentait… trahi. Trahi par Lui. Quel abominable mensonge.

_ Jeune maître, murmura le démon en s'approchant vers lui.

Sebastian arriva à quatre pattes devant le jeune garçon qui continuait de pleurer. Il attrapa la tête de ce dernier qui se laissa faire, il l'enlaça, sentant ses larmes imbiber sa chemise tâchée de sang.

_ Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Il sentit les mains enfantines se presser sur sa gorge, le serrant. Ses yeux vermeils croisèrent l'œil saphir et l'œil maudit de Ciel. C'était un regard rempli de haine et de douleur.

_ Expie tes pêchés par ta propre vie, démon !

Sebastian se laissa coucher, se faisant surplomber par Ciel qui continuait de l'étrangler.

Le jeune garçon laissa le démon enfin. Son cou était marqué de la pression de ses mains enfantines. Il se leva, après tout, comment pouvait-il le tuer ? C'est un démon ! Qu'allait-il faire contre lui !

Il sentit les yeux sanguins se poser sur lui. Sebastian se leva doucement, dardant toujours son regard carmin sur le jeune garçon.

_ Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire. Néanmoins, avant que je commence, je veux que vous sachiez que j'éprouve de tendres sentiments à votre égard. Je vous aime vraiment et réellement, peu importe ce qu'il a pu se passer ou ce qu'il va se passer. Je vous aime de toute mon âme maudite.

_ LA FERME ! Hurla Ciel en se prenant la tête. TOUT N'EST QUE MENSONGE ! MENSONGE !

_ Je ne mens pas, contredit Sebastian calme. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, Bocchan. Ensuite, je vous dirai comment tuer un démon.

* * *

**_En tant donné que c'est la reconstitution du puzzle des textes en italique, je vais vous mettre un autre chapitre ce soir ;p_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

_ Tout cela n'était que mensonge ! Tu m'as menti Sebastian !

Le démon s'avança encore vers son contractant le regard suppliant. Il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ciel ne se déroba pas mais se crispa.

_ Je vous en prie écoutez-moi. Je vous ai dit qu'après, je vous enseignerai comment me tuer.

Ciel pointa de nouveau le canon de son arme sur le front du démon.

_ Lâche-moi !

Sebastian n'obéit pas cette fois-ci, continuant ainsi de le dévisager.

_ Bocchan…

_ Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler ainsi !

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer… Pitié…

Ciel fulminait, il appuya l'arme sur lui, comme si c'était l'excroissance de sa main.

_ Comment oses-tu demander pitié ! Démon ! Traître !

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer, au moins.

Sa voix était autoritaire cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon perçut encore de la douleur dans les yeux de la bête. Le noble soupira et il vint s'assoir sur le lit, séchant ses larmes et gardant encore le pistolet dans ses mains.

Sebastian n'affichait aucune expression, semblant complètement vide de sentiments. Ciel s'était assis sur le lit, attendant son explication.

Le majordome se racla la gorge.

_ Le signe que vous avez sur vous et ce que nous avons vu, est le signe de la Bête. Je suis la Bête qu'ils vénéraient. Ils connaissaient aussi mon emblème, le pentacle épineux. Ma vie de démon est longue et lassante. Tout cela, je ne l'ai fait que pour me divertir. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus sur ma véritable identité, mais je suis un puissant démon. Et je suis apparu il y a deux cent ans à des humains qui vénéraient Satan et ses sbires. En échange de me donner des âmes pures et jeunes ; des enfants ; je leur ai promis de les protéger un minimum et de leur accorder une place de privilégier en Enfer. Un pur mensonge, bien sur. Pendant ce temps, ils me donnaient toutes ces âmes. Pensant que j'allais les dévorer, mais non, je cherchais juste la perle rare. Je voulais me prendre un animal de compagnie en gros.

Au fur et à mesure, le visage de Ciel se décomposa, écœuré.

Sebastian était toujours vide de sentiment, bien qu'un sourire de plus en plus obscène se dessine sur ses lèvres.

_ Et puis… ce jour est arrivé… où ils vous ont repéré. Un jeune garçon noble, un pur sang. Vous sembliez tellement joyeux. Je suis alors venu vous observer moi-même, sous la forme d'une corneille. Je vous ai admiré, votre âme sentait si bon et puis…

Un moment de silence.

_ Je me suis mis à vous désirer. Je vous voulais, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Plus tard, alors qu'ils m'offraient un nouveau sacrifice, je leur ai dit que vous m'intéressiez. Vous connaissez la suite. Ils ont tué vos parents, sous mes ordres, puis, ils vous ont capturés après avoir brûlé le manoir. Lors de votre emprisonnement, je vous ai aussi observé. Détruit. Souillé. Seul.

Ciel hocha la tête de gauche à droite, laissant aller ses larmes.

_ Et j'ai attendu le moment propice afin que vous puissiez m'appeler. Je vous ai tendu un fil d'araignée afin de voir si vous l'attrapiez. Je voulais voir si vous en valez vraiment la peine. Et vous l'avez attrapé. Alors que je devrai être satisfait, je ne l'étais pas. J'ai senti un déchirement en moi. Je vous ai privé de votre famille, de votre vie, par caprice. Pour mon désir. Je crois que je m'en suis voulu et j'ai ressenti une fois de plus le poids des années. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons conclu un pacte. Votre âme en échange de votre vengeance.

Ciel tiqua et il fixa Sebastian.

_ Tu te moques de moi ? Gémit-il. Ça veut dire que c'est toi que je dois tuer ? Et mon âme ?

_ Vous serez en paix après.

Le jeune garçon bondit et se pointa devant le démon.

_ COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE SOIS EN PAIX ALORS QUE JE VOULAIS TE DONNER MON AME ! JE NE ME SUIS PLUS IMAGINE D'AVENIR ! JE TE L'AI DONNE EN ECHANGE DE MA VENGEANCE ! DE REDORER LE BLASON DE MA FAMILLE ! TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT SEBASTIAN ! MONSTRE !

Ciel se laissa tomber contre lui, laissant couler sa rage.

_ Si c'était pour cela, rajouta-t-il amer, j'aurai aimé mourir sur cet autel en TON honneur ! Au lieu de ça, je me suis lié à mon bourreau… à mon VRAI bourreau ! Je te hais tellement… tout n'était que mensonge…

_ Non, contredit Sebastian. C'est faux. Ces dernières années n'ont pas été des mensonges. Et je vous aime plus que vous ne le pensez… c'est pour cela que je vous ai dit cela et que je vais vous enseigner comment me tuer.

Sebastian se baissa, relevant la tête du jeune garçon.

_ Je vais vous le dire…

Le démon se rapprocha de lui et il lui chuchota à l'oreille, comme s'il avait peur qu'on les entende. L'œil saphir et l'œil maudit se voilèrent de douleur. Ils se fermèrent en entendant la suite. Puis, le majordome se releva, laissant Ciel assis sur ses genoux, misérable. Le domestique s'écarta à quelques mètres. Il mit ses mains derrière son dos.

_ Alors, Bocchan ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Voulez-vous vous procurer tout ce qu'il faut maintenant ?

_ Laisse-moi seul.

Cette réponse surprit le majordome qui haussa un sourcil.

Ciel le fixa, passablement énervé.

_ J'ai dit : laisse-moi seul.

Sebastian s'inclina.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

Il partit de la pièce. Ciel tourna la tête, regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : XD je vois ça, tu restes quasiment sans voix. Arf, eh bien, voici la suite, te donnant une partie de la réponse.  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, normal... pauvre Ciel quand même... comment se tue un démon ? A voir, à voir :)  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci :) Et oui, la fin est proche (il me semble que j'ai écrit 24 chapitres au total). Dramatique, c'est le mot ;p  
_**

**_Ludwig Victrix (pour chap 1 et 2) : Arf, bon ben, mon cher damoiseau, je suis heureux que ce début te plaise. Oui, ils sont de nouveaux confrontés à une enquête, tout cela dans un début ambigu. Mais... est-ce vraiment un rêve ? ;) (tu n'as pas bossé ton andouillette ! Sacre bleu !). La cuisse, oblige XD C'était trop tentant bien que prévisible, je dois bien l'avouer. Oui, ça va parler de trucs louches. Oui, sors, enfuis-toi même XD  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Oui, le puzzle se forme et on comprend enfin le sens de ces paroles. Les réponses viendront en temps et en heure ;p maintenant, voici la suite :D  
_**

**_Et maintenant, la suite !  
_**

* * *

Ciel resta un moment assis sur le lit, essayant de se remettre de ce que lui avait dit le démon. Puis, il soupira et se leva. Il toucha son œil maudit.

_ Sebastian, viens ici.

Il entendit toquer et la tête du majordome apparut à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Oui, Bocchan ?

Ciel le fixa, sans bouger. Son domestique avait changé ses vêtements, redevenant impeccable. Son corps n'était plus criblé de balles.

_ Prépare-moi, je souhaite sortir dans Londres. Et seul. Appelle une voiture.

Le démon sourit. Il s'inclina légèrement.

_ Oui, Monsieur.

Il s'en alla afin de demander un fiacre.

De son côté, le jeune garçon s'avança vers la fenêtre, observant l'étendue de sa propriété sans réel intérêt.

On toqua de nouveau.

Ciel tourna la tête vers la porte.

_ Entre.

Sebastian actionna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire de son contractant.

_ J'ai contacté un fiacre. Il devrait arriver dans une demi-heure. Il fait froid dehors, je vous sors votre cape doublée et votre ensemble en velours, jeune maître.

Ciel s'approcha du lit, le contourna et s'installa à l'endroit habituel en attendant que son majordome vienne le changer et l'habiller.

Cela se passa en silence. Au moment de serrer le nœud en satin noir, il rompit le silence :

_ Puis-je connaître la raison de votre sortie ? Bocchan ?

_ Me changer l'esprit.

Ciel rencontra les yeux vermeils tandis que le domestique lui attacha le cache-œil.

_ Vraiment ?

Un petit sourire.

_ Cela me regarde, Sebastian, trancha Ciel.

_ Bien sur, veuillez me pardonner.

De nouveau un silence pesant.

* * *

Une fois dans le fiacre en destination de Londres, le jeune Comte serra le pommeau de sa canne. Il essaya de se détendre… mais impossible. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il n'arrivait plus à analyser correctement la situation.

Arrivé dans la journée, une fois là-bas, le jeune noble demanda au cocher de revenir le chercher vers les sept heures du soir. Pendant ce temps, il arpenta les rues de Londres, trainant toujours au même endroit : devant la cathédrale Saint-Paul.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune Comte pénétra dans l'édifice. Il ne prêta pas attention aux décors majestueux de style mélangeant le classique et le baroque. Néanmoins, quelques formes rappellent le style roman, surement l'un des derniers vestiges après l'incendie de ce bâtiment… Ciel n'en avait que faire et il chercha quelqu'un du regard. Il passa devant le chœur, regardant rapidement le baldaquin au croisement de la nef et du transept*.

_ Bonjour, Mon Seigneur, salua une voix grave.

Ciel se tourna et aperçut un prêtre… ah non, c'est un évêque. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

_ Bonjour Mon Père. J'aimerai vous parler.

_ Oui, bien entendu. Par contre, commença-t-il. Pouvez-vous enlever votre chapeau ?**

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Il obéit.

_ Oui, excuse-moi Mon Père, j'ai oublié.

Le vieil homme lui sourit chaleureusement, comme si de rien était.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Ciel commença à marcher, suivi de l'ecclésiastique.

_ Je voudrai vous emprunter un crucifix béni provenant de votre trésor***.

L'évêque parut surpris et le fixa.

_ Un crucifix béni ? Pourquoi donc ?

_ Afin d'exorciser un démon.

_ Un démon… dites-vous.

Ciel sentit qu'il était hésitant. Le noble se tourna vers lui.

_ Savez-vous qui je suis ?

_ Non, avoua l'évêque.

_ Je suis le Comte Ciel Phantomhive.

L'ecclésiastique écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Le Limier de la Reine, chuchota-t-il.

Ciel sourit.

_ J'ai vraiment besoin de ce crucifix, insista le jeune garçon.

* * *

* : Pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien, c'est simplement la croisée d'une église, formant une croix.

** : Les hommes doivent enlever tout couvre-chef en rentrant dans une église. Seules les femmes peuvent les garder.

*** : Trésor, c'est l'ensemble des reliques et autres objets précieux appartenant à un édifice religieux.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : Je ne peux qu'approuver^^ même si on y croit, ça aide quand même. Tout de suite, le démon qu'est Sebastian nous parait bien faible o_o pauvre bestiole...  
_**

**_Pamplea : T'inquiète pas grave ;p comment ça une habitude ? *l'air de rien* ouais mais là, faut avouer, c'est un connard manipulateur névrosé^^' Ah ben, à voir comment ça va se finir. Après celui-ci, il reste encore trois chapitres :p  
_**

**_coccinelle : En effet, c'est très rare XD Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour prier Dieu hein ;p  
_**

**_Guest : C'est enfin arrivé ;p  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Ah ben... je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)  
_**

**_GwenSG : Contente que cela te plaise :p et merci :) Oui, ça change pour une fois^^' (enfin dedans, il est juste méchant pas "pas beau" quoique... on l'a jamais vu sous sa vraie forme). Oui, on peut se demander en effet si Ciel sera capable de tuer son diable de majordome. Après tout, ils se sont rapprochés durant cette enquête... alors, que va-t-il faire ? A voir...  
_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

L'évêque était tout de même hésitant.

_ Veuillez me suivre, Comte.

Ciel hocha la tête et il le suivit, traversant un bas-côté. Le religieux ouvrit une porte en bois et tous les deux entrèrent dans un petit vestibule.

_ Un démon, vous dites.

_ Oui, répondit Ciel. Disons qu'un démon, une engeance de Satan, hante mon manoir et je souhaite m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

_ Ne voulez-vous pas faire appel à un exorciste plutôt ? Nous en avons de très bon ici. Et si c'est si grave, nous pouvons demander de l'aide du Vatican, bien que nous ne soyons pas en très bon terme*.

Le Comte sourit.

_ Pas besoin. Je peux le faire moi-même.

L'évêque l'étudia longuement.

_ Comte, demander un crucifix béni, provenant du trésor, signifie que vous savez comment le tuer… toutefois, si c'est ce que je pense, c'est un démon puissant. Surement un des généraux de l'Amiral Infernal, Léviathan**.

Ciel resta silencieux quelques temps.

_Sebastian serait sous les ordres de Léviathan ?_

_ Je tiens néanmoins à m'en charger personnellement.

Il entendit un soupir.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner aussi facilement un crucifix…

_ J'ai de quoi payer. Si c'est pour avoir un nouveau reliquaire ou autre chose de ce style, je peux aisément vous les offrir. J'ai même assez pour vous refondre un crucifix incrusté de gemmes !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'évêque qui pensa. Pesant le pour et le contre.

_ Il est dit que votre famille est maudite, déclara l'ecclésiastique. Si vous êtes un donateur en faveur de notre église, vous pouvez ainsi rejoindre le Purgatoire. Mais pas l'Enfer.

Ciel sourit intérieurement.

_Ridicule !_

_ Quelle somme voulez-vous pour votre crucifix ?

Le jeune noble sortit une sacoche où figurez de nombreux papiers.

L'évêque se baissa à son oreille et chuchota. Ciel le regarda gravement et acquiesça.

_ Très bien. Avez-vous de quoi écrire ?

_ Bien sur. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens avec ce que vous désirez.

Ciel resta dans le vestibule.

* * *

Le jeune noble était dans le fiacre, sur le chemin du retour. Il avait payé l'évêque. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, l'avait grandement remercié et lui avait assuré qu'une peinture serait fait en effigie à la famille Phantomhive et bien sur, à Ciel***.

Le crucifix dépassait de sa sacoche. Il était lourd… très lourd et très grand ! Le jeune garçon ne s'attendait pas à cela. La croix était en or plaqué, surement du bois pour l'intérieur. Le rebord était incrusté de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses. Des scènes de la vie du Christ en ivoire étaient finement sculptées, tout autour des bras. Sauf le bas où l'on avait quelques scènes de l'Ancien Testament, précédent la naissance de Jésus.

C'était ce que Sebastian lui avait dit.

C'était l'arme qui pouvait tuer un démon.

Arrivé devant le manoir, il constata que la porte était entrouverte. Ciel ne fut pas surpris, après tout, Sebastian avait du sentir qu'il revenait. Néanmoins, il n'était pas là à l'accueillir. Ciel hocha les épaules en entra, se refermant doucement dans sa demeure, closant la lourde porte.

Le lustre dans le hall brillait, permettant à Ciel de se déplacer. Il grimpa les escaliers, en direction de sa chambre. Il soupira et il déposa la sacoche sur son lit, accordant un regard au crucifix.

_ C'est bientôt la fin.

Le jeune garçon se prit la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes. Il enleva son haut-de-forme, dégrafa sa cape et se débarrassa de ses gants en cuir.

Il devait le voir. Il devait lui parler. Mais, il n'en avait pas la force. Que lui allait-il lui dire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Toutes ces années passées ensemble… depuis le contrat, depuis tous ces mois… depuis leur début. Lui en tant que majordome accompli. Et lui-même en tant que véritable Comte.

Imaginable.

Ciel soupira et prit son courage à deux mains. Il referma sa chambre, la laissant dans l'obscurité. Il se dirigea dans l'aile des domestiques.

Vers lui…

* * *

* : Au cas où, l'Eglise Anglicane et le Vatican (Eglise Catholique) ne s'entendent pas du tout sur plusieurs raisons dont je ne vais pas m'élargir (wikipédia et le net sont vos amis :p).

** : Non ce n'est pas notre Léviathan dans abyssal p ici, c'est bien un démon XD mais néanmoins, petit clin d'œil à la fois à mon autre fic et aussi au signe de Sebastian sur sa main (merci Youngmistress-Saku). Et purement imaginatif pour exorciser hein.

*** : Fréquent à l'époque médiéval (mais cela se fait encore de nos jours, certains donateurs, des nobles principalement) donnaient de grosses sommes d'argent, finançaient la construction d'une église ou offraient des reliques ou autres trésors afin « d'acheter » leur place au Paradis. Des nobles sont aussi sincères hein ! Pas que des ripoux XD Un des exemples connus est l'une des fresques de l'Eglise à Padoue, réalisées par Giotto où l'on voit le donateur Scrovegni donnant l'édifice à Jésus ou à Dieu je crois.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lecture et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui, toute une histoire entre Le Vatican et l'Eglise Anglicane^^ Là ouais, c'est "le méchant" mais passons... mais non, on serait trop parano après^^  
_**

**_Pamplea : XD ouais mais non, faut pas avoir de peine, il l'a bien cherché^^ On peut dire que c'est plus ou moins pour un enterrement vu que la mort est concernée^^' C'est fou hein ? XD J'imagine très bien le truc ! C'est clair que c'est mal parti, mais sait-on jamais... (roooo tout de suite ! C'est faux !).  
_**

**_aviva94 : C'est une très bonne question... et faut attendre :p  
_**

**_GwenSG : (je vais passer sur le participe passé de mourir hein XD) Tu peux avoir peur ! Mouahahah ! Même si on ne sait pas encore de ce qu'il va décider.  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange :) (même si je trouve que ce que j'écris est bof). Hihi, tu as un bon instinct :D  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : A voir cela, petite coquine ;p  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : On ne sait pas encore s'il va vraiment le faire. Il a certes pris le crucifix mais aura-t-il le courage de l'utiliser ? Et ouais, il n'y a qu'en lisant la suite qu'on saura.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Ciel poussa la porte de la chambre du majordome. Sebastian se tenait assis sur le lit, semblant l'attendre. Son détestable sourire était toujours accroché à son visage.

_ Vous voilà de retour, fit-il. Je sais que vous êtes partis vous procurer nous savons quoi. Alors c'est la fin ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et il approcha. Il fusilla du regard le démon. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas de la colère… plus de la douleur.

La trahison.

Sebastian fut giflé. Ses yeux vermeils dévisagèrent son contractant dont la respiration et le rythme cardiaque avaient accéléré. Le démon fut surpris une nouvelle fois.

Ciel monta sur ses cuisses, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il attrapa le visage de Sebastian en coupe, plongeant ses yeux vairons dans le regard vermeil.

_ Tu as dit que ce n'était pas un mensonge quand tu me susurrais m'aimer. Est-ce vrai ?

Le majordome fut décontenancé, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas un mensonge, répondit-il. Je vous aime.

Il entendit le jeune garçon soupirer et fermer les yeux.

_ Dans ce cas, aime-moi cette nuit.

_ Bocchan ? Etes-vous sûr ?

Les yeux vairons s'ouvrirent de nouveau, exprimant de la détermination et… autre chose.

_ Oui.

Une réponse sèche, n'invitant à aucune réplique.

Sebastian ne sourit pas mais enlaça le jeune garçon. Il approcha son visage, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

_ Très bien. J'imagine que ce sont vos adieux, Bocchan.

Il embrassa son contractant. Doucement. Chastement. Le démon hésita à aller plus loin, mais il avait envie. Il voulait avoir son Ciel encore une fois. Avec violence, il plaqua son jeune contractant sur son lit, enlevant à la hâte ses vêtements, embrassant fiévreusement son cou.

Ciel était quelque peu paniqué mais il le laissa faire. Après être complètement dévêtu, il aperçut Sebastian s'arrêter, se redressant. Ses yeux vermeils le dévisageaient, il haletait comme un animal affamé. La petite main du jeune garçon vint caresser sa joue. Sebastian ferma les yeux à ce contact et il attrapa sa paume, déposant des baisers. Il ouvrit ses yeux en même temps, regardant en coin l'humain. Ciel vit l'éclat, les iris s'illuminaient.

_ Mon Ciel, murmura le démon.

Sebastian laissa sa main et il enleva le reste de ses vêtements à son tour, fixant l'enfant en dessous de lui. Il écarta ses jambes et il présenta sa virilité, ne coupant pas une seule fois le contact visuel. Les yeux de Ciel exprimaient bien trop de sentiments mais la plupart était morose, triste, violent. Il savait qu'il devait donner une raison de plus à son contractant de le tuer. Il le voyait… il le sentait… ainsi, le démon avait opté pour cette violence, ne prenant même pas la peine de le préparer.

Il grimaça avant de rentrer brutalement en lui, faisant arracher un hurlement de douleur au jeune garçon. Sebastian lui donna de puissants coups de butoirs, faisant trembler le lit, faisant cambrer Ciel. Ce dernier dardait son regard vairon sur lui. Il aperçut ses lèvres trembloter, puis, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses yeux. Tout à coup, Ciel se mit à hurler, rentrant ses ongles dans les bras du majordome.

Sebastian ferma les yeux et continua ainsi de le prendre, rentrant plus profondément en lui, lui arrachant des cris entre le plaisir et la douleur… la haine plutôt. C'était des cris de haine et de douleur.

_ Plus vite Sebastian ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le démon obtempéra, augmentant encore la cadence. Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils, il avait déchiré Ciel. Ce dernier continuait de hurler, puis, il pleura, laissant échapper de grosses larmes.

Horrible.

Déchirant.

Douleur.

Dans un élan de douceur, Sebastian se baissa sur lui, l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres avant de venir à son oreille :

_ Je t'aime Ciel.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, retenant un sanglot et il enlaça le cou du démon. D'un mouvement de hanche, il lui intima de continuer. Sebastian reprit, redevenant violent tandis que son contractant recommençait à hurler et à pleurer en même temps.

Cela dura encore une bonne partie de la nuit. Après leurs ébats, Ciel s'était endormi dans le lit. Une heure plus tard, Sebastian le réveilla, quémandant une fois de plus de l'attention. Le démon le reprit brutalement, mais le jeune garçon s'était fait à la douleur et il ne laissa échapper que de petits gémissements.

Une autre fois, encore.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Ciel ne comptait même plus, il se laissait faire par la bête infernale et affamée. Néanmoins, ce fut son corps qui ne résista pas et il finit par s'évanouir de fatigue tandis que Sebastian le soutint et le borda.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : Je te propose de lire ce chapitre pour répondre à tes questions ;)_**

**_GwenSG : Ca rat bien et toi ?^^ Oui... c'est dramatique, et ce n'est pas fini !_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Oui, Ciel pleure de tristesse mais pas que... il est trahi, trahi par celui dont il pensait avoir plus confiance... Eh bien voici la suite ;p_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange^^ Eh bien, c'est ce que je voulais transmettre. Je voulais qu'on ressente la peine de Ciel, ainsi que sa colère et son abandon. Il se donne à son diable, de manière presque consentante... toutefois, il y a un revers de la médaille. _**

**_Lady lisa-chan : C'est clair qu'on peut se le demander. Il est torturé entre sa vengeance et le semblant d'attachement qu'il porte au démon... à voir donc._**

**_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre !_**

* * *

Sebastian observait Ciel en train de dormir. Le soleil s'était levé déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. La nuit avait été assez tumultueuse, mais rien n'en sortait de bon. Loin de là. Le démon savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule échappatoire.

Ciel gémit légèrement et s'étira doucement. Il soupira et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux endormis. Il aperçut son majordome le regarder attentivement.

_ Bonjour, Bocchan. Comment allez-vous ?

Ciel bougea un peu et se redressa. Il grimaça.

_ J'ai mal, très mal aux reins.

_ Ceci ne m'étonne pas, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire tendre.

_ J'ai faim.

_ Je vais vous préparer cela de suite. Voulez-vous des scones ou de la brioche ?

_ Des scones.

_ Très bien.

Sebastian sortit du lit et attrapa au passage ses vêtements à terre. Ciel ne le regardait pas, fixant la couverture qu'il serrait entre ses doigts.

_ Sebastian.

_ Oui ?

_ Nous mourons ensemble. Je ne veux pas d'avenir.

Un silence.

Le démon le fixa. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Ciel le devança :

_ Je te rappelle que j'ai faim.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et réajusta sa cravate avant de sortir de sa chambre, laissant seul son contractant.

Ciel tenta de se lever à son tour et récupéra ses vêtements. Il ne boutonna que sa chemise et il sortit doucement ses jambes du lit. Le sol était froid, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux douleurs qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos. Il grimaça et retint un gémissement lors des premiers pas. Il se retourna et regarda le lit. Il fut surpris. Les draps blancs étaient en parti tâchés de sang. Le sien. Au même moment, il entendit des pas. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Sebastian au seuil de la porte. Ce dernier le fixait avec inquiétude.

_ J'ai senti que vous aviez mal.

Ses yeux vermeils se posèrent sur le lit parsemé de sang.

_ Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du être aussi brutal…

_ Je voulais que tu le sois, coupa Ciel.

Le démon rencontra ses yeux vairons.

_ Je sais. Mais je n'aurai pas du répondre à ce désir.

Ciel hocha les épaules.

_ Chacun son point de vue.

Un silence.

Sebastian s'avança et attrapa un plaid crème qu'il enroula autour des épaules de son contractant.

_ Vous aurez plus chaud ainsi.

_ Hum.

Les yeux carmin fixèrent le visage enfantin et il avança doucement. Pour le moment, il ne se fit pas repousser. Il approcha encore et déposa un baiser aérien.

Ciel ne disait rien encore.

_ C'est bientôt prêt. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la salle à manger.

Ciel hocha la tête et regarda le démon partir. Il serra ses petits poings et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, capturant le reste de chaleur de la bête.

_ Tout n'est que mensonge, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Ciel alla dans sa chambre et se renferma dans cette dernière. Il s'approcha du lit, fixant le crucifix. Avec ses doigts, il caressa cette croix imposante. Il soupira et sortit un petit récipient avec un liquide translucide, ressemblant à de l'eau. Il referma tout dans la sacoche et il regarda un moment le paysage à travers sa fenêtre.

On était en automne, le temps était humide mais il ne pleuvait pas. Le ciel était nuageux, mais pas menaçant.

Ciel soupira et revint vers son lit, il attrapa la sacoche et enfila ses chaussures sans lacets. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il leva la tête et découvrit Sebastian, appuyé contre le mur. Lui qui se tenait toujours droit, cela surpris le jeune noble. Son œil saphir fixa le domestique.

_ Allons dehors, fit-il.

Sebastian hocha la tête et suivit son contractant. Il prit le temps de mettre la cape de son jeune maître sur ses frêles épaules et de refermer le manoir.

Tous les deux marchèrent en silence, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Il faisait froid, Ciel tremblait. De la condensation sortait de sa bouche, ses joues étaient rougies.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous porte, Bocchan ?

Ciel se stoppa et le fixa, sans dire un mot, il tendit les bras, attendant d'être porté. Le majordome l'attrapa, passant un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre soutenant son dos. Le jeune garçon passa ses bras autour de son cou et y lova sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, profitant à la fois de sa chaleur surnaturelle et de son odeur.

Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la forêt. Sebastian s'arrêta vers un petit rassemblement de rocher. Il déposa Ciel qui ne disait toujours rien. Le jeune garçon sortit le crucifix. Le peu de lumière fit briller cette croix dorée.

Le démon fixait cette relique sans ciller, il attendait la suite.

_ Il est l'heure de régler tout cela, Sebastian.

L'œil saphir plongea dans le regard vermeil. Le majordome sourit.

_ En effet. Finissons en une bonne fois pour toute, Bocchan.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_GwenSG : Une fin à la Roméo et Juliette... arf, que dire de plus à part : lis la suite ;p_**

**_aviva94 : Hum... c'est vrai qu'on peut en finir de plusieurs façons. A toi de le découvrir dans ce chapitre ;p_**

**_S-Lay L. : L'espoir fait vivre, il parait. Mais ouais, ceci est la fin. A voir comment ça va se finir^^_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Reprends une dose de cocaïne XD Ton commentaire m'a fait bien rire XD Je t'imagine limite en train de sauter et de maltraiter ton pauvre clavier mouahahah ! Bon ben après une semaine d'attente : la suite !  
_**

**_coccinelle : Peut-être, peut-être pas ;p_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange et arrête je vais encore rougir toute seule comme une conne^^ m'enfin, oui, l'ambiance est des plus froides et tendues bien qu'une certaine "complicité" règne également...  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : A toi d'en juger... mais ouais, pour le moment pas gai !_**

**_xxxloveItasasu : Ben c'est clair que ça s'annonce rien de bon tout ça^^' Hum, tu le verras dans ce dernier chapitre..._**

**_La suite ;p_**

* * *

Sebastian se tenait assis, il fixait Ciel. Ce dernier tenait fermement le crucifix entre ses mains. Il s'approcha du majordome. Ce dernier s'allongea à même le sol.

_ Allez-y, Bocchan. C'est moi votre bourreau. Transpercez-moi.

Ciel grimaça et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. D'un coup sec, il enfonça la croix bénie dans le cœur du démon qui hoqueta. Du sang écarlate gicla. Aussitôt, le démon devint encore plus pâle, son visage étant parsemé de veines noires. Ses yeux vermeils brillèrent, fixant son contractant. Ce dernier s'était retiré. De la sacoche où il avait rangé le crucifix, il prit un petit récipient en verre avec un liquide transparent à l'intérieur.

Sous le regard impuissant de son démon, Ciel avala un verre de soude, signant ainsi leur fin. Il s'approcha de lui.

_ Non… gémit Sebastian. Bocchan…

Le jeune Comte s'avança et se baissa sur le démon.

_ Je te l'ai dit, Sebastian, souffla Ciel. Nous mourrons ensemble.

Il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du démon. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux vermeils, n'y croyant pas. Ciel s'allongea sur lui et lova sa tête dans son cou, respirant ses effluves.

Sebastian sentit des larmes couler. Il enlaça le jeune garçon.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Bocchan…

_ Je te l'ai dit pourquoi.

_ Ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

Le Comte ne répondit pas, fermant ses yeux. Il commençait à respirer difficilement. Sa peau devenait livide. Il sentait déjà les effets de la soude. Ses larmes coulèrent encore, humidifiant le col du majordome.

_ Redis-le… moi, chuchota Ciel.

_ Vous redire ?

_ Tu sais.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, comme si cela lui prenait tous ses efforts.

Le démon resserra son étreinte et il grimaça. Lui aussi, il sentit son corps… non, son être se décomposer.

_ Je vous aime, Bocchan.

_ Dis-le moi… cette nuit-là.

Une larme de sang perla aux yeux du démon. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il toussota.

_ Je t'aime, Ciel.

Le jeune garçon sourit, sincère.

_ Sebast… Ssshhl !

Ciel venait de vomir du sang, sur le démon. Sebastian caressa les cheveux de Ciel, toujours une main autour de sa taille. Il ferma ses yeux vermeils, il sentait son contractant se vider de vie.

_ Boc… chan…

_ Je t'aime… je crois…

Le domestique eut un triste sourire.

_ Bien sur que non.

Une nouvelle fois, Ciel vomit du sang. Sa respiration, elle, se faisait de plus en plus lente.

_ C'est un adieu… démon…

_ Il semblerait.

Ciel avait toujours son sourire. Ses yeux humides tentèrent de se soulever afin de voir le visage de Sebastian. Toutefois, le jeune garçon n'avait plus aucune force et il décida de les laisser fermer.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Puis, elle se stoppa.

Sebastian sentit ce petit corps s'affaisser, reposant sur lui. Le démon retint une exclamation tandis qu'il captait que la vie de son contractant s'envolait… et son âme disparaissait. N'allant nulle part, condamnée à errer.

_ Je veux la suivre, supplia le démon. Ciel…

Il serra ce corps contre lui. En fin de compte, son agonie allait être plus terrible. Le crucifix trempé d'eau bénite agissait trop lentement, le poison s'infiltrait doucement en lui. Sebastian resta étendu là, le corps refroidi de son protégé contre lui.

Combien de temps passa ? Il ne le savait pas. La pluie tombait. La nuit s'annonçait.

Ses yeux vermeils aperçurent les étoiles.

Il sourit.

_ Je viens vous rejoindre, Bocchan.

Son corps cessa de bouger.

Son être se démolissait, sortant de lui.

Ténèbres.

Néant…

* * *

**FIN**

**_Ce n'est pas joyeux ? Ils sont capoutes^^'_**

**_Comment ça sadique ?_**

**_Bon j'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu (et nan, pas de fin alternative, en ce moment, j'ai une dent contre cette saloperie de démon, donc non)._**


End file.
